Papa, Can You Hear Me?
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson both won that day. They are together and happy in love. Blaine's rough home life comes to fruition and Kurt must help keep Blaine and his family safe. Based partly on Blaine's talk with Burt about his father.
1. Learning Each Other

Even through the dirt on his hands, Blaine could feel Kurt's soft skin against his. He couldn't believe he finally had him.

After Blaine finally kissed him in the Warbler's hall, they headed back to Kurt's house to sort all our emotions out. Blaine told him exactly how he came to his conclusion about him.

"I know it was seemingly sudden, but I've always had some special place in my heart for you. Whether it be sympathy or pure respect, I couldn't work out. After the whole thing with Jerimiah, you were there. Even when I went bisexual for a week," Blaine chuckled.  
God, that was dumb, he thought. "You were still by me."

"You're the closest friend I have ever had, Blaine. I wouldn't stop being friends with you just because you dragged me to the Gap to serenade your blonde knight."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "What the hell was I thinking? He was 23."

"Cougar chaser," Kurt teased and poked Blaine's side.

"Then friggin Rachel! God, I know I suck at love, but I know that sucked so bad for you."

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "If it made you happy..."

Blaine's heart swelled to a painful point. Kurt just wanted him to be happy. God, Blaine thought, how did I not see this before?

"You are amazing," Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. That beautiful shade of red appeared on Kurt's cheeks.

"I have flaws."

"I can't wait to find every single one," Blaine joked and kissed his lips softly. Kurt, for the first time in months, had forgotten this wasn't his first kiss. He forgot about Karofsky and how he had stolen such a sentimental moment from him. All he could think of was Blaine.

After burying Pavarotti, they went back to Kurt's. It was time to learn each other. They sat on Kurt's bed, cross-legged facing each other, just asking questions.

"What's you're family like? You never really mention them."

Blaine sighed. "Well, my mom left when I was 10. I have a sister- Bailey. Until you, she was my truest friend and the only one who kept me from slipping rat poison into my dad's evening vodka."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm guessing you and you're dad don't really get along."

"I'd be perfect if I was straight. He's not a big gay fan. He used to do stuff with me, but he kind of gave up."

Blaine hung his head a little.

"Bailey got pregnant last year. She was 15. If me being gay was a disappointment, then what Bailey did was definatly not cool with him. He hasn't properly spoken to her since."

Kurt wanted to cry. How did he not know all of this?

"Why haven't you said anything about this?"

"I try to forget. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and my niece, but Dad has always been my best kept secret. It was bad enough to come home every day from school after being shoved into janitor's closets or have gay slurs thrown at me just to be hammered with attempts at trying to make me straight. He's never called me any names, but he's good at putting on a face. He's never told anyone that I'm gay."

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. It was something that always made him feel better and he could tell Blaine liked it too. He smiled.

"So tell me about you're sister. Where does she go?"

"McKinley, actually. You may know her. Bailey Anderson? She moved there in freshman year."

Kurt thought hard, then remembered. "Oh, yeah! I had her as a partner in French. She's really good."

"Our mom is French. She used speak to us in French a lot. Her English wasn't that great."

"That's cool. Why did she leave, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dad was a freaking drunk and she got sick of him shoving her around. I wish I could have gone with her, but Bailey didn't wanna leave. I couldn't leave Bailey with Dad alone, so I stayed. We think she moved back to Paris, but we don't really know. It's not like she doesn't love us or anything, she calls all the time, but we just haven't seen her."

Blaine took out his phone and unlocked it. He scrolled through his pictures and when he reached the one he wanted, he turned the phone to Kurt.

"This is Lily. My niece."

Kurt's breath was taken away. He had never seen a more beautiful child. She had deep green eyes and shoulder-length curly black hair. She was smiling with a yellow flower held toward the camera. Behind her, he saw another beautiful girl- one who looked strikingly like Blaine. Her hair was curled in ringletts and pulled loosely back in a ponytail. Her eyes were Blaine's, as well as the amazing smile plastered on her face as she watched Blaine take the picture.

"They're my world. Bailey is very talented, witty and smart, which is everything Dad hates to see in a woman. All she seems to be good for to him is washing dishes and changing diapers. She's so much more than that."

His voice quivered a little. Kurt looked up to see a shine in his eyes that meant tears. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close.

"She is worth more than that. She must be amazing to have such respect from you."

Blaine wiped his eyes. "She's been through so much and had little help, but she's exactly the same as she's always been."

Kurt kissed the corner of Blaine's lips. "I wanna meet her."

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

"This adorable child, too. I swear, that's the cutest kid I have ever seen," Kurt smiled.

"She's hilarious. She's two and she can talk so well. She's smart like her mom."

"And her uncle Blaine."

Blaine swallowed hard and they stood up. Blaine took Kurt into the biggest, most heartfelt hug he could muster. He wanted Kurt to feel how amazing he made him feel.

"If you want, we could go now. Bailey should be home with Lily. She gets her from daycare about now."

"What about you're dad?"

"He's working. He gets off at six. I don't care what he says. I want you to be able to come over whenever you want. Screw him."

Kurt smiled. "I'd love that."

Blaine took his hand and they walked downstairs and told Finn they would be back later. Finn saw their hands clasped together and wanted to ask the big question, but figured it was just a gay thing. Maybe later.

Bailey Anderson sat on the swing in the side yard, watching her baby girl chase the golden lab across the yard with a stick.

Blaine had just text her and told her they were coming. She was very excited to finally meet Kurt. If she had to hear one more time about how great his eyes were, she may puke. She loved Blaine, but his obsession with Kurt's eyes was unsettling.

She saw them coming up the drive and went to grab Lily. She had a habit of bombarding Blaine before the car stopped.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Lily clapped.

They stepped out of the car and Bailey recognized him immediately. She had a crush on him her first few weeks there. When he work a corset to English, she figured that asking him out would end in disaster.

He had moved far from the corset, however. He had slimmed up and changed his hair. Cute, but I think I still don't have a chance, she thought.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Lily clapped again and shimmied out of my grasp. She attacked Blaine's leg with a hug and he picked her up.

"Lilybug! Did you have fun today?"

"Yep! I ate a gill cheese!"

Blaine laughed and hugged her. "Well, congratulations! Lily, this is Kurt. Can you tell him hi?"

"You have pity eyes!"

Kurt laughed, but Blaine blushed. She had obviously heard Blaine telling Bailey about his eyes.

"Well, thank you. You too," he winked at her. She buried her head in Blaine's neck and giggled.

"You little flirt," Bailey approached them, tickling Lily's side. "Hi, it's been a while. Still amazing at French?"

"Oui," Kurt smiled. "Good to see you again. You still at McKinley?"

"Unfortunatly. Things are so weird there. Coach Sylvester went on a total rampage a few days ago because Mr. Shuester, the spanish teacher, took all her Cheerios for glee. I, for one, love a good Sylvester tantrum."

Kurt smiled. "You didn't wanna join glee club?"

"What's the point?"

"Bailey is amazing. She won't listen to anyone who compliments her."

"Well, when you're father tells you to 'cut the shit and go fix my screwdriver' you really don't wanna sing all that much."

Kurt felt his heart break a little. God, their dad was an asshole.

"You know, if it's something you really love, you should do it."

Bailey looked thoughtful. "You think they would want me?"

"Bailey, you sound beautiful! You used to sing Lily to sleep every night and I hear you in the shower. They would be lucky to have you."

Bailey smiled. "What about Lily? Don't they practice after school? I have to have her out by four."

"I can watch her some. Maybe Mr. Shuester wouldn't mind you bringing her in every now and then. She's very well-mannered."

She looked from Kurt to Blaine. Music had helped them. Maybe it could help her.

"Ok, fine, I'll try out, but I'm telling you, I'm not as great as you think I am, bro."

"Shut up," Blaine shoved her head. "Come on, let's go inside, it's freezing and- why isn't Lily wearing a jacket!"

"Because she took a leaf from your book and told me specifically that jackets were 'o-rated'. Thank you, Blaine, for teaching my daughter to undermine my authority."

Blaine cast a sneaky smile and Kurt and picked up Lily.

"Mommy's just being a meanie."

"Meanie!"

"Oh, god," Bailey groaned. 


	2. Papa, Don't Preach

"Kurt, catch me!"

Bailey jumped off of the coffee table into Kurt's arms, giggling like a crazy person. Kurt had been taken over by the Anderson charm once again. This little girl loved him and he and she had a special relationship. He had been to Blaine's house every day after school, playing with Lily and sneaking kisses from Blaine when the little girl would run screaming to her room to find another toy to drag into the living room to show him. Three weeks and Kurt had still yet to see Mr. Anderson. According to Bailey,  
he was lucky. Bailey came home that day with a big grin on her face when she called to say Mr. Shuester wanted to see her after school.

"I got in! I'm going with them to Nationals and everything!"

"Bailey, that's great!" Kurt jumped up and hugged her. He found another new best friend. They would text and talk on the phone almost as much as he and Blaine did.

"Mercedes Jones said hi, by the way and said, "Tell that skinny white boy he better get his shit together and text me!" she quoted,  
shaking her head and finger in Mercedes fashion.

Kurt laughed. "I'll be sure to do that."

The door opened and a tall man with black and grey hair, glasses, and a briefcase walked through the door. He stopped when he saw Kurt.

"Hello."

Kurt swallowed hard. This man intimidated him.

"Who's this, Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked, placing his briefcase on the table by the door.

"Kurt. I told you about him, remember?" Blaine's voice was a little shaky.

Blaine's father seemed to be scoping him out. The scowl on his face scared him.

"Hmph," his father walked over to the bar and pulled out a glass, vodka, and orange juice from the fridge and began mixing his drink. Kurt could feel the tension. Was it always like that? Even Lily was silent.

"How did Lily do at daycare today?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Fine. She can count to twenty."

"Practical," was all he responded.

"Maybe I should go," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I don't want you to," Blaine whispered back, his voice still shaking.

"Bailey, get on the dishes."

"Why can't Blaine do it tonight?"

Mr. Anderson looked up. "The kid's already gay, the last thing I need is him learning domestic affairs."

"Dad, I'm standing right here." Blaine piped up, his voice a little stronger.

"I see you."

"Then why talk about me in front of my boyfriend like I'm a-"

His father stopped mixing his drink. He stared hard at Blaine.

"You brought that crap in my house?"

Blaine was pissed now. At the word 'crap', the heat radiating from his body was dangerously noticable.

"Don't ever refer to Kurt as 'crap'. You may talked mom down to size, but don't you EVER-"

At that moment, Blaine's father stepped from behind the bar and grabbed Blaine by the collar of his school shirt.

"Please... finish that and see if I don't bring you down to size, too."

"Leave him alone!"

Kurt didn't know what came over him. He would never speak to an adult like that. Especially one he just met.

Mr. Anderson looked over at him with a look of almost disgust.

"You need to leave."

"No! Not with you slamming your son against the wall!"

"Kurt, just go, I'll be fine." Blaine said scaredly.

Kurt looked from Mr. Anderson to Blaine, pleading with his eyes.

"Go, Kurt, I'll talk to you later, I promise."

Kurt exhaled deeply and walked past Bailey, who was holding a teary-eyed Lily. Kurt brushed his thumb across Lily's cheek before walking out of the door. He sat in his car and let his tears fall freely before cranking it up and driving away.

It was almost 10 before Blaine called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt."

He could almost feel the pain in Blaine's voice.

"What did he do to you?"

"Well, he threatened me again before letting me go. He and Bailey argued downstairs for about an hour before I turned on my radio. Lily came in a sat on my bed with me. She's too little to have to live with this."

Blaine was crying. Kurt wanted nothing more than to drive over and hold him, but he knew Blaine wouldn't allow it.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"It's ok, Kurt. Thank you for trying to take up for me."

Kurt smiled through tears. "Anytime."

Blaine controlled his breathing and sighed. "I... I love you."

Kurt's heart burst. He closed his eyes and replayed the phrase over and over in his mind before he whispered, "I love you, too."

Blaine sniffed and laughed. "God, I've been wanting to hear you say that."

"Me too," Kurt smiled. "And it's true. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

They calmed each other down and talked for a long time before Kurt heard an audible scream on Blaine's end of the phone.

"What the hell was that!" Kurt asked.

"Blaine, Blaine! Mommy!" Lily cried. She was standing in Blaine's doorway.

"Oh shit," Blaine cursed. Kurt had never heard Blaine curse before. "I'll call you back."

The line when dead instantly. Kurt put down his phone and placed his hands to his mouth. What happened to Bailey? 


	3. Courage

"I'm SICK of you're mouth!"

"Dad, stop!"

"Don't you EVER speak to me like that again!" Mr. Anderson's words were slurred, his eyes bloodshot. His hand was raised to strike his daughter again when Blaine jumped on his back.

Mr. Anderson grabbed Blaine's arm and threw him into the wall next to the couch, causing his head to bang the wall. He saw stars erupt in his vision but quickly shook them away, focusing only on hurting his father. He looked over and saw Bailey against the bar, her lip bleeding, blood dripping down her chin.

Blaine swung hard at his father's jaw but it wasn't hard enough. His dad grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. Lily was screaming, running toward her mom and clinging to her leg, burying her head into her thigh.

"Wanna hit me, you little faggot!" he hissed into Blaine's ear, stinging his insides. "I will break you."

Blaine pushed himself back up and punched his dad in the stomach, then the face. Mr. Anderson stumbled backward onto the couch.

"You do whatever the hell you want to me, but if you ever lay another hand on Bailey, I swear to God I will kill you!" Blaine threatened, tears streaming down his face. He walked over, picked up Lily and grabbed Bailey's hand, leading them out of the door and to Blaine's car. He drove away with no real destination, hearing Lily cry in the back seat.

Kurt couldn't sleep. He walked downstairs where Burt and Carol were watching television, sitting hand-in-hand on the couch.

"Son, what's wrong?" Burt asked, seeing Kurt's tear-stained cheeks.

"Blaine," he choked out.

"Did he hurt you!" Burt stood up quickly.

"No, dad, never! It's his dad."

Burt walked over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "What happened?"

"His dad doesn't like him being gay and today I was over playing with Lily and he came home early. Dad, he shoved Blaine into the wall-"

Kurt sobbed. Burt wrapped a comforting arm around his son. "What the hell kinda father is that?"

"I was talking to him on the phone earlier and there was a scream. His niece came running in and said it was his sister so he let me go. He hasn't called me back. It's been an hour!"

Burt was shaking. After the initial meeting of Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend, he felt a fatherly connection to Blaine. The kid was strange in some ways, but he made his son happy and right now, something was happening to him.

'Teenage Dream' blared from Kurt's pajama pants pocket. Kurt ripped it out and answered it. "Blaine!"

"Kurt, I know it's late and you're dad is weird about us sleeping with each other, but can we please stay the night? Just tonight?"  
Blaine sounded scared, angry, vulnerable.

"I heard him, Kurt, and of course. As long as he likes," Burt nodded.

"Dad said come on. How's Bailey?"

"Let me get there first, ok? It's bad."

Kurt's heart dropped. How could any father do this to their kids?

"Ok, see you soon."

"I love you," Blaine said through tears.

"I love you, too."

Kurt hung up the phone and hugged his father. Carol had walked over and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's up? Why the group hug?" Finn asked, walking in with an empty bowl of cereal.

"Blaine and his sister are gonna stay here for a while. Their dad has been tossing them around."

"Oh, god, are they alright?"

Kurt shrugged. The doorbell rang and Kurt immediatly ran over and opened it. The sight was sad.

Blaine held Lily, who's frightened eyes were hidden in his neck. Bailey had a napkin to her lip, blood staining most of it.  
A bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Come on in," Kurt ushered them in. Blaine put Lily down and clung to Kurt. Kurt had never had to be the one to comfort, but now it was all he wanted to do. The boy in his arms was crying hard into his shoulder and he whispered reassurances in his ear while Carol took Bailey into the kitchen to get a better look at her bruises.

Burt walked over and rubbed circles on Blaine's back. "Come on, kid, tell us what happened."

Blaine stood up and wiped his eyes. "Can I get Lily to bed first?"

"Yeah, the guest room is right across from Kurt's. Does she need anything?"

Blaine shook his head and picked up the scared little girl. She reached out to Kurt immediatly.

Kurt took her and hugged her tight. "It's all gonna be ok, Lilybug. We're gonna take care of Mommy and Blaine."

"I don't like Grandpa."

Kurt swallowed hard. The feeling was mutual.

"Don't worry about him, ok? You're ok now."

She snuggled her face against Kurt's shoulder and he and Blaine took her upstairs. The guest room had a small bed with a soft lamp on the bedside table. Blaine tucked Lily in and turned the lamp on.

"Is mommy ok?" she asked him.

"She will be. Don't worry, ok?"

"Are you ok?"

He swallowed hard. "I'll be ok."

"Promise?"

Blaine smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Promise."

Lily's little eyes drifted close. Blaine just sat and watched her. There was visible hurt in his eyes. Kurt placed his hand in the back of Blaine's hair, absently twisting it in his fingers. He felt something wet. He pulled his hand away.

"Oh god, Blaine, you're bleeding!" he shrieked as quietly as he could.

"I know," he whispered, never taking his eyes off the little sleeping girl.

"Blaine, what if you need stitches!"

"Kurt, I'm not thinking about fucking stitches right now, ok?" Blaine snapped. Kurt jumped a little.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and took Kurt's hand, leading him out into the hall. He closed the door quietly.

"I'm sorry I snapped. This has just never happened before and I've never seen him so mad-"

Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips and shushed him. "It's ok. I understand."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close to him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" Blaine asked.

"You probably would have killed your father by now," Kurt quipped. Blaine scoffed.

"I told him I would. I will, too. I never wanna see my sister cry because of him again. We're twins. She's part of me, literally."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's temple. "Come on, let's get Carol to look at your head. You need to talk to my dad. He won't judge you, I promise."

Blaine nodded. "I know. You know when he gave you the sex talk?"

"Yeah, please don't bring that up," Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"I went to the tire shop. We kinda talked about you and how you didn't have that guidance."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You talked about my lack of sex life with my father?"

Blaine smiled. "I told him I just thought it would be informative. I told him I didn't have my dad tell me about it and I had to go find it myself and how one day, if you're at a party or someting and you get drunk and end up with a guy, you needed to know how to be safe."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine. He cared enough about Kurt to go up to his dad, an almost complete stranger, and tell him he was basically worried about Kurt's safety.

"That's abnormally flattering. Well, thank you for that because now I have a much broader understanding of what goes on."

"Do you, now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, moving his hand up Kurt's back.

Kurt slapped Blaine on the chest. "Easy, cowboy, I'm not jumping on the saddle just now, ok?"

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt deeply, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek. "I love you, Kurt."

It was the first time they had said it face to face. Kurt could feel it in his voice. It was enough to almost make him tear up again.

"I love you, too."

Kurt lead him back downstairs and Carol looked at his head. There was a cut, but nothing life-threatening. Bailey's bruise was purple now and she sat with a mug of coffee at the island. Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head on the top of hers.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. How's Lily?"

"Scared, but she fell asleep pretty fast. She was tired."

Bailey nodded. "She should never have to have seen that."

Blaine kissed Bailey's head. "One day, she won't remember."

"Can't wait," she said. "I wanna go lay down with her. I just want tonight to be over with."

Blaine nodded and hugged her when she stood up. "Thank you, Blaine. I haven't even asked if he hurt you."

"He did, but life goes on. I just wanted you two out of there."

Bailey wiped a tear from her eye. "Love you, Blaine."

"Love you, too, sis."

She walked upstairs and Kurt walked with Blaine over to the couch where Burt, Carol and Finn were sitting, waiting to hear what happened.

Kurt closed the door behind them, but under his dad's orders, he didn't lock it. Blaine sat at the foot of Kurt's bed and placed his head in his hands. Kurt walked over, knelt on his bed behind Blaine and began rubbing his shoulders.

"God, that feels good," Blaine groaned, relaxing his muscles a little.

"You want some pajamas? I have tshirts and stuff."

"If you don't mind. Lily cried all over mine."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and went to dig out his old grey Cheerios sweatpants and a tshirt that read "McKinley High Football" on the front. He got it for being on the team, though it was for one game. It was always too big.

He handed them to Blaine. When Blaine went to take his shirt off, Kurt turned away.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, just giving you your privacy, that's all."

Blaine slid his shirt off and walked over to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand that wasn't up to his lips and having the nails bitten to nubs and placed it on his bare chest, right above his heard. He heard a barely audible gasp from his boyfriend.

Blaine turned Kurt's head toward him and Kurt took in Blaine's naked torso. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The dusting of hair across his chest and down his stomach caused a rush to Kurt's groin. He wasn't like the men in the muscle magazines he still had stashed in his closet, but one could definatly say he was toned and the boy had some pretty awesome abs.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, sliding the boy's hand down his chest to his stomach, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, who's breathing became more labored. He brought Kurt's hand to rest and kissed him. This wasn't their usual sweet kiss. This was one full of need and hunger. Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's back, feeling the warm smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

The Kurt heard the sound that he would hear over and over in his dreams- a low groan that escaped Blaine's lips as they parted slightly for air. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Kurt needed to hear more.

Kurt guided Blaine backward on the bed and lay down with him, never letting his lips leave Blaine's. He ran his hand slowly back up Blaine's stomach to his chest up his neck, causing even more beautiful sounds to come.

"God, Kurt. You have broadened your knowledge, haven't you?"

"I learn fast," he replied. He kissed down Blaine's jaw to his neck, smelling salt from tears mixed with some very delicious smelling cologne, making it Kurt's turn to moan. When he kissed Blaine's neck, he felt the goosebumps beneath his lips. He had done something to the boy.

"Unh, that feels so good," Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's tshirt.

"Blaine," Kurt said, looking back up into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ready for sex just yet."

He didn't know why he brought it up. He just wanted a line down.

"Neither am I. Don't worry. I'd never rush you. I want us to both be ready when the time comes."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again. They were both very aroused, but both came to the silent agreement it was time to cool off for now. Blaine put on Kurt's pajamas and slid into the bed next to Kurt. The soft light from Kurt's lamp lit up Kurt's face beautifuly. Blaine brushed a stray hair from his forehead and kissed it.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and snuggled in close to Kurt, both of them feeling the effects of the long day dragging them off to sleep.

"I'm fine now."

Kurt woke up alone the next morning. He saw a slight glow through his curtain and the glowing alarm clock on his bedside table read 4:59.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen thinking Blaine was in there, drinking coffee- he wasn't.

He started to worry, thinking Blaine went back home to confront his father, but the glimpse of curly black hair out of the front window brought him a sense of relief. He saw Blaine lift a cigarette to his lips and take a long drag. Kurt walked out to the porch causing Blaine to jump.

"Oh, sorry, I'll put it out," Blaine stammered, moving to put out the cigarette.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know you smoked." He took the spot next to Blaine on the swing.

"I don't always. Just times like this. I ran down to the 24 hour gas station down the street this morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since yesterday," Blaine said, taking another drag off of the cigarette and letting the smoke fall from his lips.

"Blaine, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because as beautiful as you are when you're awake, you're twice that when you're asleep."

Kurt blushed and smiled. Blaine always knew exactly what to say.

"It's ok, Kurt. I don't sleep much anyway."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Will you come back in and try? It's unhealthy to not sleep."

He nodded and took his final drag. He put out the cigarette. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Thank you again for letting us stay. Your mom and dad, too. I'll never be able to thank them enough."

"They said stay as long as you want."

"We'll be out of you're hair soon. Just gotta find somewhere to go."

"Do you have any relatives close by?" Kurt asked.

"Aunt Jainie, but she's never been too close to us. I don't know if she approves of Bailey and I or not."

"Doesn't hurt to call, I guess," Kurt shrugged. "I wish you could just stay here forever."

Blaine laughed. "Me too."

He kissed Kurt's hair and pulled him up. They walked back upstairs and lay down in the bed, facing each other.

Kurt watched Blaine fall asleep, praying to whatever being was listening that he would soon find peace. 


	4. Blaine, Don't Hurt Him!

The sound of small hands banging on the door woke Kurt and Blaine from a deep, comfortable sleep. Kurt woke to Blaine's back against his chest with his arm draped across Blaine's waist, his hands limply tangled in Blaine's.

"KURT! I'M AWAKE!" Lily's soft, hoarse voice called through the door. Kurt smiled and got up to let her in. He put his finger to his lips and pointed at Blaine. A mischievious grin played across the child's face and she tip toed over to the bed and climbed up, getting mere inches from Blaine's face.

Blaine stirred a little and his eyes drifted open and he jumped so hard Kurt swore he heard something pop.

"Jeez, Lilybug, you scared me!" he said gruffly, chuckling sleepily.

Lily giggled and ran out of the room, shrieking with laughter.

"You cheeky bastard, what are you grinning about?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt down on the bed and tickling him.

"Oh my god, stop!" Kurt cried out, laughing to the point of tears, unable to tear away the fingers digging into his ribs.

"That's what you get, babe!" he pulled Kurt close and hugged him.

"B...Babe?" Kurt asked, having never heard this pet name before.

"Sorry. I know some people don't like endearments. My bad."

"No, I'd just never been called that before. I like it."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Babe it is, then."

"Well, damn, now I wanna give you one. What could I call you?"

"I don't really care, babe. You come up with something if you want."

"Call him Blainey-poo, please! I'll love you forever," Bailey said from the door. She and Lily were standing in a similar fashion-  
hands on hips leaned against a door frame a piece.

Kurt laughed out loud at Blaine's face.

"You remember Lorenna Bobbit, right? I will so do that." Blaine wiggled his finger at Kurt's face.

"Please, that embarasses even me. How are you today, Bailey?"

"Fine. Sore, but fine. You're mom said come eat breakfast. I believe by the end of this, Carol is gonna steal my daughter and you'll have a new sibling."

"Cool with me, Lily's awesome," Kurt winked at Lily, who ran away giggling.

"You have a new girlfriend, Kurt," Blaine joked.

"Yeah, since I had an old girlfriend to begin with?"

Blaine jabbed his side. "Come on, I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Bailey and Kurt said together. They both knew the dark haired boy well.

Carol had fixed pancakes and eggs. Lily could put away just as much as Blaine and Finn.

"Wow, that kid can eat!" laughed Burt. Lily had stolen everyone's hearts.

"So, what are we gonna do, Blaine. Did you think about Aunt Jainie?"

"Yeah, but what if she's just like dad? I mean, they are brother and sister."

"Doesn't hurt to try," she shrugged. "Besides we can't just be squatters here."

"Sweetie," Carol placed a hand on Bailey's. "You three can stay here as much as you want."

"Are you guys ok with Blaine sleeping with Kurt now?" Finn asked.

Burt stiffened a little. Oh boy, Kurt thought.

"Well, you boys are officially together now and I'm sure you'll be...exploring," he swallowed hard.

"Oh, cheezus, Dad," Kurt put his head in his hand with Blaine stifling a giggle next to him.

"I'm not gonna say I'm wild about the idea, but under the circumstances and due to the lack of space, I guess I trust you two to sleep together. SLEEP," he pointed between Kurt and Blaine. They both nodded.

"Sir, I have no intention of doing anything intimate with Kurt until he is absolutely ready. Who knows, that could be years."

It was Kurt's turn to stiffen in his chair. "Years?"

"I'm just saying," Blaine shrugged.

"I like years, keep that in mind," Burt nodded and continued eating. Carol was smiling broadly at the two boys and Bailey and Finn were hiding their faces trying not to laugh out loud.

"You two shut up!" Kurt snapped at the other two. They sat up straight and Bailey continued putting food on Lily's plate.

Breakfast was light and cheerful and Bailey told stories about Blaine that he had prayed she had forgotten.

"-so then I walk into the bathroom and he chopped his hair off to almost a buzz and I'm freaking out because the curls are our thing! I ask him about it and he said he wasn't expecting the scissors to cut them that short. It was totally the scissors' fault,  
by the way, Blaine."

"God, why do you remember these things!"

"Because their hilarious! Mom cried for about a week every time she saw his hair. 'Oh, bebe! 'Ow could you do zat to your beautiful 'air!'" Bailey was awesome at being her mother.

Blaine shook his head and eventually laughed. "It was pretty crazy."

"Please tell me there are pictures of this!" Kurt demanded.

"Doubt it, because Mom was miserable about it. To document it would have been awful."

Blaine's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine, it's Aunt Jainie. Did you beat up Charles last night!"

Blaine swallowed hard, looking up at Bailey, seeing the bruise on her face. He excused himself from the table and stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah, Aunt Jainie, I did. He beat up Bailey and I kind of got carried away."

"What were you thinking! He's your father!"

"Yeah, who's been shoving us around for 7 years! Aunt Jainie, you haven't been here. I'll take pictures of Bailey's face for you if that's what you want- proof- but he is sick!"

Jainie sighed on the phone. "Where are you?"

He gulped. He was worried to say who's house he was at because he was sure his dad hadn't told her he was gay, but everyone in his family already hates them, so he went for it.

"I'm at my boyfriend's. Bailey and Lily are here too."

"Boyfriend? Did... Did he do this because you're gay?"

Blaine dragged his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one quickly. "Partly."

"Well, I don't agree with it, but I don't think he should have harassed you for it."

He felt a little relief. At least someone thought he was wrong.

"I would let you stay here, but I'm moving with your uncle to Sweden. We will only be here for two more weeks."

Blaine nodded and took a hit. "It's fine, Aunt Jainie. I'm sorry I hit Dad, but I couldn't take it anymore. He hurt us and he did it in front of Lily. I was sick of her seeing that."

"I understand. Who's you're boyfriend?"

"Kurt Hummel. His dad owns Hummel Tire Shop."

"I know him. He's a good man."

"He is."

There was silence. "Well, I should finish packing. You have my number now. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Aunt Jainie. Bye."

Blaine let his cigarette burn out without another drag. He stood and stared at his feet for a while before tossing it and walking back in.

"Who was that? Was it Dad?" Bailey asked, cleaning syrup off of Lily's face.

"No, Aunt Jainie. Dad must have talked to her. She said we could have stayed with her, but she's moving to Sweden with Uncle Brock in two weeks."

"Well, then you're here to stay a while then?" Carol smiled. Apparently, the more mouths to cook for, the better.

"Don't worry, Bailey and I are trust fund babies. We can always help if we need to."

"Don't. I won't let ya," Burt clapped his shoulder and smiled at Bailey.

"Thank you, sir." Bailey smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Besides, with this little cutie running around, it seems like it'll be pretty fun to have you guys around," Burt said, ruffing up Lily's hair. She giggled and grabbed his fingers.

"Loud, but yeah, it's pretty fun," Blaine smiled. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and they headed back up to his room,  
door opened, and lay on the bed.

"I can't believe you guys are living here now." Kurt traced the muscles in Blaine's arm.

"It's sort of weird- it's not now I expected my first real relationship to play out."

"Yeah, me neither, but at least you guys are safe. That's all that matters."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt deeply. It wasn't deep enough for Kurt. He rolled over and straddled Blaine's hips, fighting against the urge to grind against him. That would be too much, he decided. Blaine, however, took Kurt's hips and pulled them forward,  
causing a soft moan to slip through their kiss. Who knows who's it actually was. It wasn't like they cared.

"What if...someone...walks by?" Blaine asked between kisses.

"I don't care right now. We won't go too far," Kurt breathed heavily. Blaine returned to his lips and turned the tables on him. He flipped Kurt over on his back and slid a hand up his shirt, feeling the dancer's muscles Kurt had aquired from his healthy diet and New Directions.

Kurt moaned again. Blaine decided he loved this noise. He moved down Kurt's neck and nibbled on the tender spot between his neck and collar bone.

"Blaine! Don't hurt him!"

The boys jumped almost off the bed. They were far away from each other when they looked up and saw Lily standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"Um... hey Lilybug." Blaine said, trying to act like nothing had happened. She walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Why did he hurt you?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes begging for an answer. How the hell do you explain something like that to a two year old?

"Well... He didn't hurt me, baby. It's ok, I'm fine."

"But he made you cry!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Blaine, shut up!" Kurt slapped his arm.

"What, this is hilarious!" Blaine fell over on his side on the bed, almost doubled over in laughter.

"What are you two doing to my daughter?" Bailey asked, slipping into the room.

"Lily walked in on us...making out...and she thought Blaine was hurting me."

"God, Blaine, you must be good," she smirked. Blaine was still laughing too hard to answer her.

"Come on, Lily. We'll talk about this. We have to go to our house and get some things."

Lily looked up at her. "Is grandpa gonna hit you?"

Blaine's laughter died. This little girl was too old for her true age.

"No, sweetie, he's never gonna hit me again."

"I promise," Blaine said, hugging Lily close. "Never again."

Lily hopped off the bed and followed Bailey out, but not before Bailey's witty attitude genetics shined through.

"Blaine, don't hurt my Kurt again!" Lily pointed a little finger at Blaine. She left and the two boys looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter, each holding each other.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine's laughter turned into a sweet, but sexy, smile.

"Can I hurt you for a few more minutes?"

Kurt smirked. "You're niece will hunt you down."

"I can take her," he almost growled and kissed Kurt again. Being hurt never felt so good. 


	5. Statue of David in a Towel

Hi, there! I'm Kayla! Decided I'd better start speaking to the readers instead of just tossing stories on here. How's life? Who ate the last Fig Newton? Why is a raven like a writing desk?

Anyhoo, our two favorite boys are having some troubles, aren't they. Yeah, Charles Anderson is based on my friend's dad, who didn't do THIS crazy of stuff, but he was still a douche.  
The boy stayed out an hour late once and he threw the remote at him...see? douche.

So here is Ch. 5. You guys are the coolest ever. I'm glad the story was so well recieved and I'm especially proud of Darren Criss and Chris Colfer for taking a huge step in portraying gay teens on television as positive role models and well-written charactors. Have a cookie,  
gentlemen, you deserve it. ;)

On to the story. Boy-on-Boy oral sex. Don't like it? Tough tacos, buddy. It's happening.  
_

Blaine's phone rang a few hours later- he and Kurt were sitting on the couch playing 6 Steps to Kevin Bacon.

"Yello?"

"Blaine! Dude, your dad was here!" David sounded pissed. "He withdrew you from Dalton!"

Blaine's mouth dropped. "No fucking way!"

"Yeah! He said his sad excuse for a son wasn't worth the money! Of course, he didn't let the Dean hear him. Just me and Wes when we asked what happened. He smelled like booze. What the hell happened, Blaine!"

Blaine didn't answer. He put his head in his hand and felt Kurt put a hand on his thigh. He could feel Kurt pleading with him to tell him, but he couldn't look at him.

"I'll call you later, David. I'll tell you everything. I just need to think about what I need to do."

"No problem, Blaine. Just be careful. He looked pissed."

"Bye, David."

He didn't even wait for a response. He took his phone and tossed it at the wall beside the TV, breaking it to pieces.

"Blaine, what the hell-"

"Dad pulled me out of Dalton! Told David and Wes I wasn't worth the money!"

"Blaine, calm down-" Kurt went to take his hand, but Blaine stalked outside, ripping his cigarettes out of his pocket.

Kurt wanted to follow him, but he had never seen Blaine so mad. He hated to push his luck, but when he looked out the window and saw Blaine with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking, he couldn't take it.

He was silent. He held his cigarette with two fingers and the others were tightly gripping his hair. Kurt walked over and plucked the cigarette from his fingers and put it out. Blaine didn't move.

"Sweetie, look at me."

Blaine shook his head.

"Please, Blaine. What are you thinking about?"

"How bad I wanna punch something but I never can, I just cry." His voice was shaking with rage. "I'm worthless. I can't even punch something when I'm pissed off..."

"Blaine," Kurt grabbed his hands from his hair and brought his face to look into his eyes. "You are NOT worthless. You're dad is the worthless one. The way he treats you and Bailey is disgusting and just because you stood up to him and didn't put up with his bullshit does not make you worthless, do you understand?"

Blaine didn't respond. His tears just silently fell down his face. Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace and Blaine attatched to him desperatly.

"I never wanna hear you say that again, do you hear me?" Kurt demanded, tears now falling into Blaine's hair. "You are a thousand times the man he will ever be!"

"Kurt..." he choked. "What am I gonna do!"

"Kurt! What's going on!" Carol's voice came from the steps. She and Burt had come home from shopping.

"Blaine's dad withdrew him from Dalton. The bastard said he wasn't worth the money," Kurt said, rubbing circles on Blaine's back. The boy was still shaking. It was undetermined if he still wanted to punch something.

"What the hell! That man was never meant to be a father," Burt knelt down in front of Blaine and did something very unlike him.

He pulled Blaine into a big, fatherly hug. One Kurt knew very well.

Blaine clung desperatly to Burt. Blaine couldn't remember the last time a father figure had hugged him. He needed it.

"Come on, son, let's go inside. It's freezing out here. Where's Bailey and Lily?"

"Upstairs asleep." Kurt said, wiping tears from his face.

"We'll go calm down and talk about what's next, ok?"

Blaine nodded and rubbed his eyes. The fury in his eyes was still evident but it was somewhat clouded by loss and sadness.

Carol led Blaine inside and Burt stood, staring at the ground with his hands on his hips.

"God, Kurt, I could never imagine being so cruel to you. What would possess a man to do that to his kids?"

Kurt didn't say a word. He just ran his hands through his hair, which he had not fixed that day and walked over and hugged his dad close. Blaine had never known this feeling. He had never felt the powerful hands that fed him pulling close in comfort. It was enough to make Kurt want to punch something, too.

"Come on, let's go see what we need to do for him." Burt ruffled Kurt's hair and led him in.

It was decided, basically by Bailey who they had to hold back to keep her from charging out the door, driving to Westerville,  
and beating her father to a pulp, that Blaine would enroll at McKinely. It was public school and it intimidated him, but he had Bailey and the guys he knew from glee.

"Puck and I won't take any crap. Don't worry, dude, you're like family now," Finn said from his place at the table. He was coloring with Lily.

"Thank you, Finn, but I don't see why anyone would mess with me."

"Kurt's going back, too, dude. You didn't know?" Finn asked.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah, he said Dalton was great, but he knew money was tight for us anyway and we couldn't afford it and he didn't want you going alone."

Blaine felt a small smile creep across his face. He didn't want me to be alone... God could he be any more perfect?

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't wanna freak you out thinking he was a crazy stalker boyfriend or something like that. He was gonna tell you when he figured out how without sounding crazy. Nice job, kid," he was interrupted by Lily poking him and showing him the dog she colored.

"That's not crazy at all. What about Karofsky?"

"Like I said, dude. No one is gonna hurt you guys. We got it."

Blaine had always thought Finn was a bit of an idiot, but he now had respect for the frankenteen.

Kurt was upstairs in his room, stepping out of the shower and wrapping his towel around his waist. Blaine could smell the strong scent of Kurt's body wash from outside the door. He knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Kurt tightened his towel around his waist. "I'm naked."

"Ok."

Kurt laughed. "Come on in, I'm in a towel."

Blaine pushed the door open, letting steam sift out into Kurt's bedroom. He had never seen Kurt shirtless before and didn't expect what he saw. It was like seeing the statue of David with a towel.

"So, when were you gonna tell me you were coming with me?"

Kurt looked over at him. "Well, I figured tonight when we were lying in bed, still fighting through that ooey-gooey-first-love-  
of-our-lives staring contest we seem to be so accustomed to."

Blaine smiled and laughed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to go without you."

"I've missed McKinley and the New Directions. It'll be good to go back. Nothing left for me at Dalton, anyway."

Blaine smirked and watched Kurt dig out his moisturizer. Kurt's chest would jump every time his arm moved and Blaine couldn't help himself. He stared for what seemed like an hour before Kurt finally got his attention.

"Blaine! What are you staring at?"

"You."

Kurt looked down his chest. He never could find the courage to admit to himself that he was attractive. He thought it was stupid to think oneself was hot. Almost insensitive to the world around him.

"Not much to see," Kurt quipped, applying his apple spice moisturizer.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine reached over and placed his fingertips to Kurt's hip where there was a dip leading toward his groin. Kurt dropped the lid to his moisturizer in suprise.

Blaine walked in behind him and placed both hands on his hips and running his hands slowly upward over the toned muscles of Kurt's stomach and chest. Kurt leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder and let out a slow moan. Blaine began kissing Kurt's throat and shoulder, still slowly tracing the muscles that began to tense under his fingertips.

Kurt turned around and pulled Blaine in for a hard, passionate kiss. He felt his towel coming loose, but at this point, he didn't even care.

"God, Kurt..." Blaine breathed heavily. "I want you so bad."

Kurt moaned in return as Blaine's hand had moved down his back to his ass, squeezing it through the wet towel.

"Kurt...Can I take that off?"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. How would he ever know if he was ready for sex if they didn't do the other stuff first?

Kurt nodded and Blaine, his forehead resting on Kurt's, slid the towel off. Blaine had never seen a naked man in person before and he was more that pleased that Kurt was the first. His fingertips traveled from midway up Kurt's thigh to his hip bone.

"Jesus, Blaine, you're killing me."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Can I touch you?"

Those words sent blood rushing from every vein in Kurt's body straight to his groin. It took all he had not come all over them just from the question.

"Please."

Blaine swallowed hard and kissed Kurt before lifting him up onto the sink. His hand cupped Kurt's face lovingly before sliding down his chest, over his stomach, and into his lap.

Blaine had only ever done this to himself and he knew what he liked. He rolled his thumb over the tip, causing a Kurt to let out a beautiful grunt and bring his lips to Blaine's neck. He began biting and sucking the skin above Blaine's t-shirt and Blaine began pumping slowly and firmly.

"Unh, Blaine, that feels so good," Kurt moaned.

"All for you, babe." He whispered in his ear, his own erection pressing against the counter.

"I want your shirt off."

"Go ahead," Blaine smiled.

Kurt lifted Blaine's t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He returned to Kurt's dick, his strokes becoming faster and firmer. Kurt tried to keep his voice down as best he could, but Blaine was driving him crazy. The muscles in his arms tightened with every stroke.

"B..Blaine..."

"What is it, baby?"

"Suck me off. Please"

If there was any blood left in his brain, it all went south. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips harshly and fisted his wet hair, throwing all his passion and love for the boy into the kiss.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest and stomach before leaving a nice purple hickey right over the soft spot above his hip bone.  
He took Kurt into his hand and licked the salty precum off before slowly taking him in.

"Oh, fuck!" Kurt cried, tangling his hands in Blaine's curly hair. The warmth and wetness was almost too much, but he didn't want to let go of the feeling. The tight coil of pressure in his lower stomach fought with him, but Blaine's mouth felt too good to end it.

Blaine swirled his tongue around him with each bob of his head. God, Kurt tasted amazing. He wanted to feel the boy release down his throat.

"Come for me, Kurt," he growled and replaced his mouth, taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

"Oh, god, Blaine, I...so close..."

As Blaine's nails dug into Kurt's lower back, the sensation caused Kurt to let out an unnaturally deep groan and he came hard down Blaine's throat. Blaine hadn't even acknowledged his own erection but hearing the sound his boyfriend made caused him to explode. He sucked Kurt until he felt the boy finish completly then leaned against him on the counter, his knees weak from pleasure.

"Wow," Kurt breathed hard.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled. "Oh my god, you're so hot."

Kurt kissed him softly, tasting himself on Blaine's lips. He began to wonder what Blaine tasted like, but figured they were both too tired to find out.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I got it." Blaine indicated the wet spot on his jeans.

"You didn't even do anything."

"Nope. You did. It was because of you."

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tight. "I can't believe that just happened."

"It should happen again soon," Blaine smirked.

"Noted. For now, though, maybe you should hop in the shower. Falling asleep with cum on you isn't comfy."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't tell me you've never masterbated then fell asleep!" Kurt hopped down off the counter and grabbed his towel.

"Wow, the word 'masterbated' coming out of your mouth... it's funny."

Kurt glared at him, flipped him off, then kissed him, biting on his lower lip.

"Damnit, why do you do this to me!" Blaine threw his hands over his face.

"Because, whether he make sexy faces like a dying animal or not, I'm still hot and you know it," Kurt winked and walked out into his room.

"I love you," Blaine called after him.

"I'm sure you do," Kurt called back, a hint of a tease in his voice.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. He decided no matter what, or who, in his life was getting him down, Kurt would always be there to drive him absolutely insane.

I see these two as one of those mature, but fluffy couples who can project emotion fantastically. Sorry if I rambled, but I love me some Klaine!sex as much as any other horny Gleek :).

MORE TO COME!


	6. Welcome Back

HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE!

Ok, so here's chapter 6. NOT sure how long this story will be, but with all the Klaine-y awesomeness, does it really matter?

No.

Ok, so now Kurt and Blaine are headed to McKinley and Blaine, Bailey and Lily are living with the Hudson-Hummel's. What will Mr. Anderson do to drive them to the point of insanity? You must read to find out, faithful followers.

OFF IN NEW DIRECTIONS! see what I did there? Yeah, I'm a dork.

Blaine pulled up in the driveway of his old home, his hand tight in Kurt's.

"I can't believe I left here. I love this place."

"You're family isn't safe here, Blaine. I know it's heartbreaking, but it's necessary." Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt. After their experience in the bathroom, they lay in Kurt's bed and talked about their favorite childhood memories. One of Blaine's was playing hide and seek with Bailey and her best friend in their large back yard and how Sadie, Bailey's friend, found him hiding under the bushes and kissed him. They were eleven. That was when Blaine decided something was different about him. His only friend, Chris, had told him that kissing a girl was supposed to make you feel really good, but to Blaine, it was an equivalent to Bailey kissing him on the cheek. Nothing.

They walked in rather carefully, half expecting Mr. Anderson to charge down the stairs with a gun, but he was at work.

Kurt had never actually seen Blaine's room before. It was a typical teenage boy's room. His bed was messy and unmade and he had several posters plastered on the wall ranging from Green Day to Wicked to the Ohio State Buckeyes. Blaine went into his messy closet and began throwing clothes into a large duffle bag. Kurt walked over to Blaine's desk and looked at the picture propped up against his mass of Harry Potter novels.

The first thing he noticed were the woman's dark brown eyes. The woman also had beautiful, long straight black hair and darker skin. If Kurt had not known better, he would have thought she was a model. Her smile was immaculate.

Beside her, sitting on stools, were a beautiful little girl with the same long black hair and a small, skinny boy with short curls.

"Yeah, Mom had finally allowed someone to photograph us. My hair had finally grown back to a respectable length."

Blaine was standing behind him, his hands sliding around Kurt's waist.

"Your mom is beautiful," Kurt smiled. "And you were just too adorable."

Blaine laughed. "We don't have that many pictures of her. She took the pictures around here. Dad never did."

Blaine leaned over and grabbed an old faded acoustic guitar from beside his desk and draped it over his shoulders.

"Sit down," he guided Kurt over to the bed. Blaine kissed him, keeping the guitar between them for distance.

"I wanna play you something I've been working on. It's John Denver so I know it really isn't your style, but you're my most honest critic."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "I've never heard you play before."

Blaine shrugged and readied his fingers.

He began to play.

You fill up my senses Like a night in the forest Like a mountain in spring time Like a walk in the rain

Like a storm in the desert Like a sleepy blue ocean You fill up my senses Come fill me again.

Kurt couldn't believe the way Blaine's fingers moved so fluidly against the strings. That could only come from natural talent.  
Kurt did know the song, however. One of his earliest memories was of his father and mother dancing jokingly around the living room to this song on the radio. At the end, his father wrapped his mother in his arms and kissed her temple. They didn't know Kurt was watching.

Come let me love you Let me give my life to you Let me drown in your laughter Let me die in your arms

Let me lay down beside you Let me always be with you Come let me love you Come love me again

Blaine was looking into his eyes. This song was for him. He never listened to the words as a child so he truly was hearing them for the first time. You fill up my senses. Let me give my life to you. Let me always be with you. Blaine was singing these words just for him

You fill up my senses Like a night in the forest Like a mountain in spring time Like a walk in the rain

Like a storm in the desert Like a sleepy blue ocean You fill up my senses Come fill me again.

Blaine finished the song and wiped a tear away from his cheek before laughing.

"It's uh...still a little rough but-"

Kurt lifted his guitar off his shoulders and kissed him. He wanted to fill Blaine's senses and he did. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him as close as he could. Every inch of his powerful chest was against his and he needed it.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

They jumped. Charles stood in the door, still holding his breifcase.

Blaine stood up, picked up his bag and took Kurt's hand and started for the door. Charles wouldn't move.

"Did you hear me! Are deaf AND worthless?"

"I'm not worthless!" Blaine snapped. "You're worthless! You should never have even been allowed to take care of me and Bailey after Mom left! You promised us all these great things if we stayed with you all because you didn't wanna be alone and drown yourself in booze!"

"Blaine, let's just go-"

"Did I say you could talk, faggot!" Charles hiss at Kurt. Kurt corrected his thoughts from earlier. He had never seen Blaine THIS mad.

Blaine put his fist into his father's jaw so hard, he heard a crack. Charles stumbled into the hall and Blaine straddled him, punching as hard as he could.

"YOU DIDN'T DESERVE US!" Wam. "ESPECIALLY BAILEY!" Wam. "IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO HIM AGAIN," Wam. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Blaine! Stop! He's out!"

Blaine realized he had been punching an unconcious man through his rant. He had completly blacked out. He stood up and stumbled back into the wall and covered his face with his hands, where were covered in blood from the broken nose he had given him.

"Is he breathing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned down and held his ear next to his mouth. "Yeah, just knocked out."

Blaine sighed heavily and went to grab his stuff. He picked up his bag, guitar, and the photo of his mother, him and Bailey, and passed Kurt, heading down the stairs.

"Blaine, you can't just leave him here," Kurt called after him.

"Why not! He'd do it to me!"

"Blaine-"

"If he dies, that's his problem!"

Kurt had never heard this darkness in Blaine's voice. It was frightening. Blaine saw the fear building in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, what if it was Karofsky in this situation? The person who bullied you and made you're life hell for so long."

"Sweetie," he tried to sound calm and decrease the anger in Blaine's heart. "I know what he did was awful, but if he dies, you are the one who did this. You would be in so much trouble. You would have murdered him. At least call an ambulance and say it was self-defence."

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Ok, fine, but I'm not letting him win."

"This isn't letting him win. This is being the bigger person and not treating him like he would you."

Blaine nodded. "How do you always know what to say?"

"I'm smart, period."

Blaine laughed and headed back up the stairs when he heard stirring. Charles and pulled himself up to a sitting position on the wall. Blaine fought the urge to knock him back down, and he walked over and knelt in front of his father, grabbing his chin to make him look into his eyes.

"I'm not fooling around here, Dad. My family comes first. Bailey and Lily are my family. Kurt and his family are my family. You are nothing to me. If you ever lay a hand or say anything negative against my family again, I will make sure you regret it.  
Do you need an ambulance?"

Charles didn't respond. He glared at Blaine with disgust.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your busted pride. Oh, by the way, thanks for taking me out of Dalton. I needed a change of scenery."

Blaine stood up and walked back down the stairs, picked up his stuff and headed out the door, Kurt's arm linked with his.

Kurt and Lily were sitting in Kurt's floor that night, building a bridge with her MegaBlocs, while Blaine fought over what he was gonna wear to his fist day at McKinley.

"They say red is intimidating. Is red a bad choice for the first day?"

"Blaine, you could wear lime green and still look awesome. Chill out."

"Chill out? Coming from the guy who picked his clothes out after talking to his father about transferring back...THREE days ago."

"I just thought you were one of those who just put something on." Kurt laughed.

"Hardly. I put three hours of thought into what I wore to Rachel's party and that wasn't even a big deal."

Kurt smirked. "Your butt looked great in those jeans, though."

Blaine winked at him behind Lily, who giggled out loud when she knocked down the elaborate bridge she and Kurt had built.

"We worked hard on that!" he joked, taking the child into his arms and tickling her. Her shrieks attracted attention from Finn, who thought they were killing her. After assuring him that Lily was alive and well, Kurt sent him along. He never noticed Blaine staring at him in awe.

"What?" Kurt asked, watching Lily chase after Finn with a block.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen," he replied.

"What, she destroys things all the time," Kurt picked up the blocks and started putting them in the box.

"No, you and her. It was beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "I've always loved kids. They have so little to worry about and even the most frivolous of things they find intersting."

Blaine walked over and hugged Kurt. "I bet you'd make a great dad."

Kurt looked at Blaine, not with suprise, but a hint of curiosity. "You know that can't really happen right?"

"Adoption. It can happen."

Kurt smiled and rested his forhead on Blaine's.

"I bet you'd make a great dad, too."

"Kurt...that song I sang earlier. I meant it all. I know we have only been together for a few weeks, but I could see me spending the rest of my life with you. It's way too soon to know for sure but at night when I close my eyes, that's what I see."

A tear escaped Kurt's eye and Blaine kissed it away. He met Kurt's lips softly, the taste of salt mingling between them. It was almost beautiful.

"I love you, baby," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too," Kurt answered. They got in the bed and turned the light off, ready to begin the first day of McKinley and hopefully, a new chapter in their life together.

"I'm nervous."

"What?" Kurt laughed, pulling in the parking lot.

"Public school. Last time I was in one I was pushed into a janitor's closet and locked in for three hours with the cedar chips they put on the puke when someone upchucks in the hall."

Kurt grimaced. "Gross. Don't worry, it's gonna be ok. I'm here." Kurt smiled.

Blaine calmed down a little and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't put product in his hair today and decided not to shave that morning, leaving a bit of a five o'clock shadow that drove Kurt nuts. he was wearing a plain white three button long sleeve with a black vest and black skinny jeans with red and white converse. Kurt was pretty tame as well, with a white button up shirt, a red cardigan,  
jeans and loafers.

"Guess we should go in. Principal's office first?" Blaine turned off the ignition and grabbed his coffee.

"Yep. Maybe we'll have classes together."

Blaine walked around and opened Kurt's door for him then took Kurt's bag and put it on his shoulder with is bookbag.

"You're such a gentleman, Blaine Anderson."

"Only in public," he winked. Kurt's knees went a little week. He could NOT start off the day with a boner. He tried not to think of all the ungentlemanly things Blaine could do to him.

Too late.

"I hate you."

"You love me," Blaine smiled.

Suddenly, ice hit them both in the faces. Stawberries.

"Welcome back, lady," Azimio's booming voice came from in front of their closed eyes.

Welcome back.

yeah...

The song was "Annie's Song" by John Denver. It is also the song being played at my wedding in 3 months and 9 days...

THAT'S RIGHT!

ok so more to come. Reviews+me=happy 


	7. Baby, You're Not Alone

Feeling a bit under the weather today, but low and behold...chapter 7, yo.

Yeah I was in beast mode today and cleaned up our thirty acre homeplace with no help from the burning sun...ahh spring.

So, Blaine's gonna have a backstory now...can't wait to see how the real version plays out against my dark, sadistic father I have created. He's totally my frankenstien... yeah I'm out of it.

Ok enough of this...Ch 7...commence!

"Damn, this burns!"

"Yeah you get used to it," Kurt replied from the sink next to Blaine. Blaine had had his share of spits in the face and tasting the sweet metal of a locker, but he had never had a slushie facial.

"Sorry about that. It happens a lot, but the good at McKinley far outways the bad," Kurt combed his hair back into place.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I knew it was to be expected. I'm still glad I'm here. I have you," he smiled, kissing Kurt on the cheek.  
"You still taste like strawberries."

"Problem?"

"No way, strawberries are awesome," Blaine smirked. They headed out to the Principal's office, got their schedules, and headed off to class. They had each class together besides history, in which Blaine had a study hall. They stopped by the choir room to peak in and see if any of the New Directions were there. They had no clue they were there.

"All I'm saying is just because we're asian doesn't mean we have to go see every Jet Li movie that comes out!"

Tina and Mike were sitting at the piano bickering and Artie and Brittney were by the instruments, a bass in Artie's lap.

"Hey, guys," Kurt announced.

"OMG KURT!" Tina jumped into his arms and, thankfully for the Cheerios, he lifted her up in a hug. "How long are you visiting?  
Will you be here for glee later?"

"We planned on hanging around a while...maybe the end of May. Hell, if we like it enough, we'll come back next year."

Mike smiled. "Dude, you're back!"

Kurt nodded. "I brought a friend, too. Blaine, you remember Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany from Rachael's party?"

"Well...sort of," Blaine blushed. He had gotten pretty drunk.

"Don't worry, dude, I don't remember you either." Mike clapped his shoulder.

"Are you two going out?" Brittany asked.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. "Yeah, a little over a month now." Kurt replied.

"He's a good kisser, Blaine. His lips tasted like coffee."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kurt. "You kissed Brittany?"

"He was my boyfriend for a week. Then he was gay again...It was kinda weird...it's never happened to me before," she said looking dazed.

Blaine laughed out loud.

"What the hell? You never tried going straight before!" Kurt laughed.

"Man, it totally didn't work," Artie laughed. "He sang Pink Houses by John Mellancamp at glee."

"OK! Anyway, we better get to class! See you guys later!" Kurt rushed Blaine out of the room, Blaine still trying to control his laughter.

"That's just awesome. I could never see you kissing a girl."

Kurt stuck out his tongue at him. Bitch, he thought.

Their day went by smoothly. Only every now and then, Kurt would catch a dirty look from Azimio and the other players, but he didn't see Karofsky at all. Word must have gotten to him that he was back and he was probably trying to avoid Kurt.

He thought.

"God, I love the classes here. It's so much easier to keep up." Blaine said, taking books out of his bag and putting them into his locker.

"A little too easy, but the break is nice," Kurt said, leaning against the locker beside Blaine's and staring at the curly haired boy. He felt a sense of uneasiness sweep over him and before he knew what had happened, Blaine had been slammed face first into his locker. When Kurt turned to see who it was, he saw Dave Karofsky staring back at him as he walked away.

Blaine was holding his eye and hissing. Kurt pulled his hand away to see that a small gash from the vent of the locker had cut his face right above his eyebrow.

"Oh my god-"

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt too bad, just scared me a little." Blaine wiped the blood off the gash and stood up, straightening his jeans.

"I can't believe he would do that after what happened last year! I can't believe we came here. I never wanted you to go through all this again-"

"Kurt stop." Blaine put a finger to his lips. There was blood on it and Kurt could smell the iron smell of it.  
"I have been through worse. Trust me, this is what it's gonna be like forever. We just have to learn to fight through it. And we can do it- together. Ok?"

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Glee time!" Blaine took his hand and headed down the hall.

"Want a paper towel for your injury?"

"Nah. Makes me feel badass." Blaine winked. God, Kurt loved it when he winked.

"Ok, guys, I guess you have all noticed that our very own Kurt Hummel has returned to us," Mr. Shuester clapped with the rest of the class. Mercedes and Quinn had both yet to stop hugging him.

"We also have a new student joining us. We know him already from the Warblers, but lets welcome Blaine Anderson."

They were all very excited to have Blaine there. Santana, however, did have something to say about it.

"Ok, so are we experiencing another Jesse St. James scenario here?"

"Yeah, it is kind of weird." Quinn agreed.

"Blaine, I know it's not our place to ask, but-"

"It's fine, Mr. Schue. I don't mind. Kurt told me about the situation before and I can assure you, though I love being here,  
I would still be at Dalton if the circumstances allowed."

"Circumstances?" Rachael asked. "What happened?"

"Well, my dad and I have a rocky relationship and he got a little upset with me-"

"Hmph," Kurt interjected.

"Ok, so he got really upset and he pulled me out of school at Dalton. I'm not able to go back and relay any secrets or anything so I promise, I'm completly yours if you'll have me."

"I will," Santana said in a desperate voice.

"He's gay," Kurt replied.

"Damn," Santana rolled her eyes.

"So wait. Does that mean you two are like...together?" Puck asked.

"Not all gay guys date each other, Noah!" Kurt informed him.

"But we are," It was Blaine's turn to inform Kurt.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kurt played like he had forgotten.

"What! When did this happen?" Rachael asked.

"Probably after you tried to make him straight," Mercedes quipped. Rachael threw a playful glare at Mercedes.

"Well, congratulations, you two," Mr. Shue said to them. "Kurt, I know you personally, so I can say you really needed someone special."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue."

"Ok, so Blaine? Wanna show us what you've got?"

Blaine nodded and walked over to the piano and sat. Thinking for a moment about what to play. He thought back to his and Kurt's talk in the bathroom that night. The one where he told Blaine he didn't want him to have to go alone. It made him remember a song he had heard a while back by his favorite songwriter and he began to play.

I ve been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I ve seen how heartless the world can be

I ve seen you crying

You felt like its hopeless

I ll always do my best to make you see

Baby you re not alone

cuz you re here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

and you know its true

it dont matter what ll come to be

our love is all we need

to make it through

The song was slow and emotional. No one had ever seen Blaine see without the Warblers, save the drunk karaoke night, but no one could really remember that one. The room was visibly captivated by him.

now i know it aint easy

but it aint hard trying

every time i see you smiling

and i feel you close to me

and you tell me

Baby you re not alone

cuz you re here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

and you know its true

it dont matter what ll come to be

our love is all we need

to make it through

He glanced up at Kurt to make sure he was listening. He always listened. Blaine meant every word of what he was saying. Lately every song that came to his head made him think of Kurt. He wanted to project every emotion into it and make the whole room know that Kurt was his. His love. And they would never have to worry about Kurt anymore because Blaine would never leave him alone.

i still have trouble

i trip and stumble

trying to make sense of things sometimes

i look for reasons

but i dont need them

all i need is to look in your eyes

and i realize

Baby I m not alone

cuz you re here with me

And nothings ever gonna take us down

cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

and you know its true

it dont matter what ll come to be

our love is all we need

to make it through

oh cuz your here with me

and nothing is ever gonna bring us down

cuz nothing nothing nothing can keep me from loving you

and you know its true

hmmm

it dont matter what will come to be

you know our love is all we need

our love is all we need

He cast a teary-eyed smile at Kurt. Kurt returned it. The room was silent, glancing between them not in disgust, but awe.

to maaaaaake it throooough

The room fell silent and Blaine wiped his eyes, careful not to bump the gash on his forehead, which, thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Rachael, Quinn, Mercedes, Lauren, Santana, Tina and Puck were teary-eyed and the boys were giving a look of respect.

For the first time, Blaine didn't feel judged. He stood up and walked over to Kurt and hugged him tight, not fearing a slushie in the face or a locker vent to the face.

This wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

Wanna go to Nationals? Sure who doesn't. It's coming up, along with the spoiler prom fiasco and many many shenanigans from Mr. Anderson. The name of the story has Papa in it so Papa has to cause some trouble.

Also, more soon from Bailey and Lily. Yes, Bailey goes to school here, but you'll see why she wasn't in Glee that day soon.

buhbye. Reviews=Klainebows. And who doesn't like Klainebows? No one.


	8. The Touch of the Fingertips

Ok, so who has been keeping up with the ignorance and gay bashing of Victoria Jackson?

"I'm not homophobic!" my ass, lady. If you call their love 'sickening', even though it IS television, and continue to berate them on national tv...baby, you're a homophobe.

"I have lesbian friends and I love them!" but you don't like how they love? Douche. hope i'm not offending anyone, but please...prejudice is ignorance, yall...

Ok...rant aside, here's chapter eight...sex and angst and drama and...yeah.  
_

"I never said he could pick her up! Are you freaking kidding me right now!"

Blaine heard Bailey screaming from inside the house. He and Kurt ran in and saw her, tears streaming down her face, yelling into her cellphone.

"Did he say where they were going?"..."Listen, bitch, the man is a psycho drunk and HE HAS MY BABY!"

Blaine threw his bag on the ground and ran over to hold Bailey. She was hysterical. Blaine took the phone from her.

"Listen, mam, I'm very sorry about this, but we have had trouble with our father this week and we're worried. Do you have any information?"

"He mentioned the park. Maybe he just took her there."

"He isn't on the list to pick her up. Only Bailey and I are."

"I know Charles... Blaine is it? He seemed perfectly sober when he came in."

Blaine almost threw the phone. Was the world really this stupid?

"Mam, he hit her mother. He's not stable."

"I have to go, son, don't freak out. He is her grandfather, after all."

The woman hung up and Blaine fought the urge to break another phone on Kurt's wall. He stood still holding Bailey, who was crying into his shoulder.

"Where is she, Blaine?"

"She said he mentioned the park. We could check the one in Westerville."

"I'll check the one here in Lima. Cover more ground," Kurt piped up.

"Thank you, Kurt. If you find them, just grab her and go. I'll get the spare car seat." Bailey hurried out to her car.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "What the hell?"

"I don't know what to make of this, but we'll get her back. I'm sure she's safe, Blaine." Kurt consoled him.

"He'd never hurt her, I don't think," Blaine placed his hands on top of his head and exhaled. "But he would do things out of spite. He may hurt her to hurt Bailey..."

Blaine stopped. The thought of Lily being hurt broke his heart. Lily's father was shitty and hadn't even seen her yet. Blaine was there the day she was born, each night in the hospital, drover her home, fed the little girl when Bailey was too tired to see straight and raised her as his own. A fatherly instinct swept over him and he suddenly felt rage.

"Blaine," Kurt saw Blaine start to shake. He placed his hand on the side of Blaine's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "He won't hurt her. I didn't just take you in- I took her and Bailey in too. I'd die before I let them get hurt, just like I would for you."

Blaine looked up with respect into Kurt's eyes. As feminine and small as Kurt was, he was still a man. He still had the protective papa bear instinct that all men had toward children. "Kurt..."

"Come on, Blaine!" Bailey called from the garage. They headed out to the cars to see Bailey had put the carseat in Kurt's car.

"I'll call Bailey if I find her, I promise." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and hopped in his SUV, backing out and heading back toward Lima.

"Shit!" Blaine cursed. His father's beamer wasn't at home or at the park in Westerville and no one could seem to tell him where he was. They were riding back toward their house when Kurt called. Blaine answered. "Where is she!"

"I got her. They were here in Lima," Kurt sounded shaky.

"Oh thank god. Baby, are you ok?"

"I'll talk in a minute. She's upset. See you at my house."

"Ok, she's not hurt is she?"

"There's a bruise on her leg. Not sure."

Fury boiled in Blaine's chest. If he fucking touched her...

"I'll se you at home, ok?"

"Ok, baby. Be careful." Kurt hung up the phone and Blaine punched the door.

"What happened!" Bailey asked, her tears still falling.

"He found them in Lima. He said there's a bruise on her leg, but he's not sure about it."

"I bathed her last night. There was no bruise."

Then it better be from daycare, Blaine swore in his head. They pulled into Kurt's drive way and saw that he was already home,  
as were his parents.

When they walked in, Burt and Carol were standing in the kitchen, Lily sitting on the counter, looking scared. "Mommy!"

Bailey grabbed her and hugged her close. Something had happened.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He's in the bathroom..." Burt looked fit to kill.

Kurt walked back in and Blaine's heart gave a painful throb. Kurt's face was skinned up as though he had fallen on the concrete.  
He had a wet rag in his hand that had traces of blood. His lip was split at the corner.

Blaine walked up and put his thumb to the side of Kurt's lip, wiping a little blood off. Tears began to well up in his eyes and the overwhelming urge to punch something came over him again.

"What happened?" he got out.

"They were at the park. I did what you told me to do, I tried to get her and leave, but he grabbed me and started cursing me and shoved me into the wall," he indicated his face. "We argued for god knows how long before I finally just picked her up and took off. Blaine, he raised his hand at her when she tried to tell him off for shoving me into the wall. He was gonna hit her!"

Blaine turned back toward the counter and grabbed the keys to his car.

"Where are you going, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"To kill my father," he said as steadily as he could. "I'm gonna walk into the house, grab the .38 out of his bedside table,  
and I'll blow his damn brains across the room!"

Bailey grabbed him in a hug. "Blaine, stop. You're scaring me. Look, tomorrow, we'll call the cops, show them Kurt's face, and get him arrested for assaulting a minor."

"ALWAYS FUCKING TOMORROW! I WANT THIS TO END, BAILEY!" Blaine slammed his fist onto the counter top, causing Lily to grab Burt's arm and bury her face into it.

"Blaine, you're scaring Bailey!" Kurt called to him.

Blaine let out a growl and ran his hands through his hair. Bailey walked over and took his hands.

"Blaine, Lily has been through too much today. Please, just let this go until morning. She can't handle much more and, frankly,  
neither can I."

Looking into his sister's eyes, he knew she was right. Blaine walked over to Lily and placed her small hands into his bigger ones.

"I'm so sorry, Lilybug. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, you know that?"

Lily nodded, small tears still streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and he picked her up, holding her close and almost sobbing.

"Come on, kids, let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're gonna get that bastard. No one pushes the Hummel's around." Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder and squeezed.

As Kurt closed the door to his room, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed him with more passion that Kurt thought he could handle. He felt Blaine's tears falling on his hands as he cupped his face. Trying to be mindful of the cuts on Kurt's cheek and lip, he moved his arms and lips down Kurt's body.

"God, Blaine. What is this?" Kurt huffed.

"You...All you."

Blaine ran his hands under Kurt's t-shirt and placed his hands on the small of Kurt's back, pulling him as close as he could.  
Kurt moaned a little as their hips ground together momentarily.

"Mmm Blaine."

"I love you so much," Blaine said against his neck, placing wet kisses against his Adam's apple.

"I love you too."

"Make love to me?"

Kurt had thought of it before. He thought of it being awkward and scary. He never thought of it this way. Blaine needed him.

"Blaine..."

"I'm sorry." Blaine stopped and backed away. His fingers went back into his curls and he paced. "God, Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

Kurt stopped him and took his hands down from his hair. "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I."

Kurt started to feel the nerves. He also felt the need. The want. The hunger.

"I will."

"Will what?"

Kurt smiled a loving smile and took the boys hand and kissed his fingers. "Make love to you."

Blaine's eyes filled with a rather foreign light. Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. That didn't last long.  
Kurt slid his tongue between theirs and lapped at Blaine's demanding entrance, which the other boy quickly obliged.

"I...want you.."

"What?"

"I want you...in me." Blaine said, catching his breath. Kurt had never imagined himself in that position. All he had read about in the pamphlets seemed to have the manlier one topping. They didn't have a girl in their relaitonship, but he always pictured Blaine on top.

"Please, baby. I need you."

Kurt, his heart full to bursting, leaned Blaine back against the bed and began kissing him, running his hand down Blaine's stomach to the hem of his shirt, raising it. Blaine sat up and took his shirt off and Kurt's, tracing the muscles with his finger tips.

"God, baby." Kurt groaned.

"Baby, please let me touch you," Blaine begged. Kurt didn't know what came over the boy, but he wanted this. More than he ever thought he could.

Kurt lay back and Blaine unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with is boxer briefs, then removed his own shirt and jeans.  
Blaine ran his fingertips down Kurt's chest, stomach and down to his hip where he brought his hands down on Kurt's thighs.

"Oh, Blaine, you're killing me."

"Sorry," he smirked. "You're so gorgeous."

He kissed the soft spot between Kurt's hip bone and his crotch, his warm breath grazing Kurt's erection. The younger boy bucked upward on instinct. Blaine chuckled and kissed the head, then, with no warning, took Kurt fully in.

"Ohshi-!" Kurt grasped the blankets on each side of his body. Blaine's hand reached out and grabbed one of Kurt's. He needed the boy and he needed him bad.

It was something about that tiny gesture by Blaine that made Kurt's heart swell. He just thought if he hadn't met Blaine, met someone else in the future, would they do that? Kurt indicated earlier on that the touch of the fingertips was as romantic as it gets. Blaine always held on to that confession. Even now, in the heat of the moment, Blaine wanted Kurt to know he would never forget it.

So close that he thought he would cry, Kurt pulled Blaine back up to him and rolled them over.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want-"

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly. Just enough to get them to stop moving.

"Yes. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. So, should I-?" he gestured downward, indicating prepping Blaine.

"You can, if you want. I don't really know any different."

Kurt sighed, his hands shaking slightly. Blaine was no better. They were both just boys, but they both knew they wanted this.

"I don't have any lube or anything."

"Here," Blaine took Kurt's fingers to his mouth and sucked. This alone caused Kurt to almost cum. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he knew what he was doing to Kurt, and he loved it. The anticipation was too much. Kurt moved down Blaine's body and removed his boxers. Kurt had never seen Blaine before and if there was another definition to beautiful, Blaine was it. His darker skin complimented Kurt's pale form and the trail of hair that led downward below his waist was immaculate.

Kurt kissed the inside of his thigh before looking up at him.

"Ready?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt slid one finger in, causing a hiss of pain from his lover.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just...not used to that. Keep going."

Kurt slid his finger in and out until he heard groans of pleasure, then added his second. He turned his finger in a hook fashion inside Blaine and the boy arched his back.

"Oh, god, please do that again!"

Kurt hit that spot several more times before Blaine was begging for him.

"Please, baby...need you...please!"

Kurt wet his palm and lubricated his dick before lining up with Blaine. They looked nervously, but lovingly, into each other's eyes. Kurt took Blaine's hand into his as he pushed himself in.

Kurt knew sex wasn't going to be as perfect in real life as it is depicted in the movies, but this was pretty damn close.

Whimpers, grunts, moans and endearments filled the room along with body heat. A familiar tight coil swept over both boys.

"Gah, Kurt! I love you!"

"I love you too, Blaine!" With tears and final cries of names, they came a fraction of a second apart. It was perfect.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, their tears mixing as their cheeks touched and their smiles plastered on their faces.

"...Amazing," Kurt breathed heavily.

"Wow..." Blaine replied.

"We may have to do that more often."

"I won't disagree," Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and Kurt slid off of him and grabbed an undershirt to clean Blaine off with.

After, they snuggled in close to each other, still warm from their love making. As Kurt fell into slumber, he heard Blaine's beautiful voice say, hoarsely and softly, "I'll always be yours."

WOAH!rollercoasterofemotions! ok so that took a while because I had to pause and 'get some experience' for the last portion of the chappy...you know? Do some 'research' with my future husband...yeah we had sex.

ANYWAY now he's playing Halo and ignoring me... and singing Ke-dollarsign-ha's Tik and also Tok. Ok so I'll be posting more sooooooooon. Like...tomorrow :) 


	9. Surt and Blerimiah

OK, now it's when it gets freakin real. There's is always a storm surrounding klainebows!

What will happen? Who knows!

"Come on, boys, time for school!"

Blaine stirred sleepily. Kurt was still sound asleep. He wanted to wake him because he knew he wanted to get his routine on,  
but he couldn't help but stare at him. Kurt always looked stressed out, his face in a constant, inquisitive frown, but in his sleep, he was angelic. Blaine stroked a piece of hair out of Kurt's face and kissed his temple. Guess he had to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Baby," Blaine said in his ear. "Time for school."

"Mmmhhdon'twannago," Kurt slid his head under his pillow. Blaine chuckled.

"We have to, baby," Blaine pulled the pillow off his head and whacked Kurt lightly in the butt with it. Both boys were still naked and the blanket was angled to where part of Kurt's hip was sticking out. Blaine kissed it and nibbled on the area just above Kurt's ass.

"Oh, damnit, fine," Kurt moaned. They got up, got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. Lily was shoving Cheerios in her mouth.

"Blaine! I told you don't hurt my Kurt again!" she wagged her finger. Blaine looked confused.

"I didn't hurt him, Lilybug. I didn't put the scratches on his face."

"NO! You made him cry. You were screaming at him!"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. Did she...?

"Bailey, what the hell is she talking about?" Blaine whispered to Bailey, who wore a smug grin on her face.

"She told you not to 'hurt' him anymore."

"Who's hurting you?" Burt walked in, questioning Kurt.

"Nothing," Kurt sqeaked. "No one. Come on, Blaine, we're gonna go ."

"Wait, wha-"

"School, now!" Kurt took his hand and led him out of the house and they hopped into the car.

"I'm so confused," Blaine shook his head as Kurt flew backward out of the driveway.

"Really?...Lily heard us having sex!"

Blaine's eyes got big. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, why is this so funny!" Kurt laughed.

"My poor Lilybug! She'll be haunted forever!" Blaine was leaning on the console, holding Kurt up so he wouldn't swirve off the road laughing.

Still barely able to breathe as they pulled into the parking lot, Blaine's new phone buzzed in his pocket. The number was unrecognizable.

"It's a Clevland number," Kurt pointed out.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hi, Blaine, it's me."

Blaine's heart started racing. "J-Jerimiah?"

"Yeah, I thought you had my number. Guess you deleted it after what happened at the GAP."

"New phone," he got out. Kurt was watching him, looking confused.

"Blaine, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted after you sang to me. I won't say it wasn't crazy, but I really did like you. It was about time for me to be honest with who I was. I came out to my parents."

"Well, that's great. Look, I have school-"

"I was actually wondering if we could meet for coffee when you got out. Maybe catch up."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "He wants me to meet him for coffee." Blaine whispered away from the reciever.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I'll be there at 4. If you don't want to, it's fine. Hope to see you then. Bye, Blaine."

Blaine hung up the phone and sighed. Kurt still stared down.

"Look, Kurt, I'm not gonna go. He just wanted to catch up, but if it makes you uncomfortable I won't."

Kurt wiped his eyes. Blaine hated seeing him cry. "You said you loved him...when we sang to him."

"I thought I did."

"Yeah, well, I was in te same situation with you and look how it turned out."

Blaine took Kurt's face, watching the now bruising left side, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me- I never want you to have to question what we have. Kurt, I really do love you. Jerimiah was the first guy to give me the time of day. I also know that he was the guy Dad would hate the most. I'm telling you, I never felt the way I do for you as I did for him. Ok?"

Kurt gave a reluctant smile and nodded. "Why don't you go? I know I've dragged you off from your friends and you should be able to hang out with who you want."

"Kurt-"

"I trust you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'll think about it. I don't know if I can actually face him. I did make an ass of myself."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah..."

"No 'oh Blaine, you were wonderful'?"

"Oh, Blaine, you were wonderful," Kurt said in a flat monotone. Blaine kissed his lips and thumped his nose playfully.

"Let's go."

"Ok, guys, we're gonna do some partner work today! Again, we will let the fates decide." Mr. Shue shook the hat full of names and set it on the piano. "Come on. Start us off Rachael!"

Rachael got Artie.

Quinn got Mercedes.

Blaine got Britney.

Kurt's turn came along and he reached it. "Sam."

The class let out wolf whistles and a small smile slid across Sam's face.

"Come on, guys, grow up," Mr. Shue smiled. The rest of the names were drawn and they all paired up to figure out what they were gonna sing. Blaine and Britney sat where he and Kurt normally sat and Kurt walked over and sat by Sam.

"Sorry about earlier, all the whistling and stuff." Kurt apologized.

"Nah, it's cool. I actually hoped I'd get a chance to talk to you."

"Really?" Kurt didn't like the look on his face. He had been smiling the whole time.

"I kind of need some advice. Well, some guidance. Could we maybe go somewhere after school? I don't really want anyone hearing about it yet."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was talking animatedly to Britney. "Yeah, sure."

"Will Blaine be upset?"

"Just a sec."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam needs to talk about something after school. Is it ok if we go somewhere? I figure this way you can still go have coffee with Jerimiah."

Blaine nodded. "Sure, baby. I'll see you at home." He kissed Kurt on the lips.

"That's so sexy," Britney grinned.

Hoping all was well, Kurt headed back over to Sam, ready to find out why someone thought they needed him for guidance.

WHAT! Jerimiah's back and Sam needs 'guidance'! What am I thinking! well...you'll see 


	10. Guidance Gone Bad

Ok, so I have set up some pretty strange situations...watch the shitstorm unleash.

Sam and Kurt headed to a little diner not far from the school. Blaine took the car to go meet Jerimiah for coffee, so Sam was gonna take Kurt home. They sat in the back next to a window.

"So, what's up? I have a feeling this wasn't about song selection."

Sam swallowed hard and dug his nail into this thumb knuckle. "Kurt...how did you know...you were gay?"

Kurt's stomach started churning. Not from sickness, but nervousness. No one had ever come to him for anything like this.

"Well," Kurt never really thought if it before. "I just kind of...was. I didn't really think about it."

"Well, see. I like Quinn. I mean I gave her a promise ring and everything. I'm also dating Santana. The thing is, I've been having weird feelings lately like it was just a lie. Like I don't fit in my own skin. My cousin's friend came over last weekend and we all had to sleep in my bed cuz my uncle was on the couch and we only have one room. Anyway, I woke up and his hand was on my thigh. I knew it was just an accident but...it kind of turned me on."

Kurt shifted in his seat. His former crush was basically telling him that he was confused about his sexuality. What the hell?

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you. I've never actually questioned it. Maybe you should...like try it or something."

"What, being with a dude?"

"Well, not like go have sex with a guy, just-"

Kurt was cut off- by Sam's lips. He was stunned. His first thought was 'This isn't Blaine'. Then, he thought 'Wow...he's a good kisser.'

Sam jumped back, looking shocked. "Oh, god. Oh, Kurt I'm so sorry. I..."

"Maybe I should call Blaine to come get me. You need to go," Kurt said without thinking. His brain was still fried from the kiss.

"Kurt...please...don't say anything...I'm so sorry..."

"Go, Sam, please," Kurt finally found his conscience. His voice started shaking and he felt tears sting his eyes. Sam gave one more long, apologetic look before walking quickly out of the diner.

Blaine and Jerimiah were laughing about the Gap by now. He had forgotten how much of a gentleman Jerimiah was. He paid for his coffee for him.

He also had many questions about Kurt. They weren't prying, just curiosity and almost a brotherly protection.

"Is he good to you?"

"He's perfect, Jer. I know I really liked you, but I never thought I would feel this way about anyone...or would be able to."

"I'm proud of you, Blaine. You never seem to let things get to you. Wish we could all be so lucky."

Blaine's phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil," he smirked. "Hi, baby."

"Can you come get me?" Why did Kurt always sound so frightned on the phone.

"Yeah, sure. Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just tired. Sam had to leave early. Emergency."

"Oh...ok. Where are you?"

Kurt gave him directions and hung up quite abruptly.

"Is everything ok?" Jerimiah asked.

"I don't know. I have to go pick up Kurt. Sorry to leave so quickly. It was great catching up."

"Bye, Blaine."

The ride home was quiet. Kurt looked out the window the whole time. They walked in and Kurt walked upstairs. Lily stopped Blaine and asked for him to come help her color. Maybe Kurt just needed some time. He's so used to being alone.

"Blaine, what's up with Kurt?" Bailey asked, coming down the stairs. "He's in his room. I think he's crying."

"I don't know. He called me to come pick him up. He and Sam Evans went to some diner because Sam wanted to talk to him about something."

"Go check on him, Blaine. He sounds upset."

Blaine sighed and walked up the stairs. He listened in through Kurt's door, hearing 'stupid' and 'idiotic' slip through the cracks. Blaine knocked.

"Baby? Are you ok?"

He heard Kurt scramble a little and after a moment, the door opened. He could tell Kurt had been crying, but the boy pulled himself together quickly.

"Sorry about not saying anything. Just a...bad day."

"You seemed fine at school. What happened with Sam?"

"Well...he just wanted to talk. He thinks he may be gay."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Sam? Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Look, I just don't wanna talk about this anymore, ok? I want to go to sleep."

"You haven't even had dinner-"

"I'm not hungry, Blaine. Please. I just wanna sleep."

Blaine felt Kurt's forehead. "You're not feverish...are you feeling sick?"

"BLAINE, PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Blaine moved his hand back quickly. Kurt had never yelled at him before. It was a shock. Blaine swallowed hard and turned to walk out. "I love you," he said over his shoulder. Kurt opened his mouth to say it, but his throat closed up. Why couldn't he say it back? He loved Blaine! He did.

Blaine sighed and walked out, wiping tears from his eyes and pulling his cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

Kurt squalled into his pillow. It happened again. Someone had stolen another kiss from him.

That didn't bother him, though.

The fact that he liked it did.

Kurt punched his pillow and flipped over, putting his hands in his hair and closing his eyes. Stupid, he thought. This is all stupid. You love Blaine. You made love to the boy. He made love to you. Sam was a pretty face. Blaine was much more.

Then why did he feel this way?

"Kurt?"

A beautiful little voice came from the other side of his door followed by a tiny little knock. He walked over and opened the door to see Lily, her fingers stained with red marker and what looked like worry in her eyes.

"Blaine hurt you?"

Kurt picked up the little girl and hugged her close. Something about the Andersons always made them smell the same. He could smell Blaine and Bailey's familiar scent on the little girl and it comforted him.

"No, baby, he didn't hurt me. I'm just sad."

"Why?"

"I did a bad thing."

Lily plucked at a string on his vest. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Lily."

"Blaine is sad, too. He cryin."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Blaine was worried, but how do you tell someone something like this? Hey I love you but I kissed another guy and it kinda turned me on. What the fuck?

"I know, sweetie. I'll make him feel better soon. I promise."

He put Lily down and wiped his eyes.

"I wanna color. Can you color with me?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. They walked down the stairs to concerned looks, but he didn't really care. He sat down with Lily and grabbed a marker, hoping it was all just gonna go away.

Blaine looked up from his spot on the swing to see a car pull into the drive way. Everyone was inside, so it wasn't family.

Sam stepped out.

A small wave of anger rushed through Blaine's chest. What did he do to his Kurt?

"Blaine...didn't think you'd be here." He said nervously.

"I live here. Long story. What did you do, Sam? Kurt calls me freaking out to come pick him up, I walk upstairs, he's sobbing his eyes out then he jumps on me to leave him alone. What the hell happened!"

"He...didn't tell you?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and tossed down his cigarette, standing from the swing. "Tell me what?"

Sam started to look nervous. He palmed the back of his head and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Talk, Sam. If you hurt him, I swear to god-" Blaine was inches from his face now.

"No, dude, never! I'd never hurt him!"

He said this with a tone of protectivness. The same tone that many had heard from Blaine when asked the same question.

"Blaine...don't be mad at Kurt. He didn't ask for it-"

"What did you do!" Blaine fisted Sam's collar in his hands and slammed him against the side of the house.

"I kissed him! I'm sorry, Blaine, I really am!"

Blaine couldn't help it. He punched Sam as hard as he possibly could in his face. His rage was uncontrolable.

"You son of a bitch!" he kicked Sam in the side as he lay on the ground, holding his face. "What the fuck were you thinking!"

"Blaine, what- SAM!"

Finn rushed out and pulled Blaine inside the house then ran out to check on Sam. Kurt was standing in the foyer, trying to see what was going on. Blaine's eyes turned on him.

"And you! You couldn't just tell me! I would have understood, I thought you trusted me!"

"Blaine..."

Blaine's breathing was uneven. Sam was slumped against the wall, Finn holding him up slightly.

"What the hell is going on, Kurt? What did you lie to him about!" Burt pointed to Blaine.

"I.."

"I kissed him." Sam said, his voice hoarse. "It's not his fault, Blaine, don't be mad." Finn stepped away from him.

"I enjoyed it," Kurt said softly. Barely audible, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Blaine's glare softened to hurt.

"Kurt...what-"

"I had a huge crush on Sam when he moved here and today he told me he felt like he may be gay and I was trying to think of what to say and he kissed me...and it felt good..."

Blaine fisted his hair and paced back and forth.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I can't even think straight right now! You know I love you!" He saw the tears in Blaine's eyes.

"What about last night, Kurt?" Blaine didn't really care that Kurt's father, mother and brother were standing there.  
"What about what we did. Is that nothing?"

"Blaine, stop-"

"NO, I'M SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME TO STOP!" He grabbed his car keys. "I'm sick of people thinking they can hurt me! I know you didn't move first, Kurt, but the thought of you falling for anyone else hurts me. And you, of all people, were the last person in the world I thought would hurt me!"

Kurt moved toward Blaine, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek. Blaine moved.

"I have to get out of here. Mr and Mrs Hummel, I'm so sorry about blowing up, but I...I can't be here right now."

With that, Blaine turned the knob and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

The house went silent. Even Lily was holding her breath. Kurt looked over at Sam and said, "Welcome to gay world."

Kurt turned and walked up the stairs and lay down in his bed. He couldn't cry. He just stared at Blaine's pillow, praying to the gigantic spaghetti monster in the sky that Blaine would come back and forgive him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yeah, so life ain't always Klainebows...sometimes it's Surt-ified messy...yeah I know, bite me! Lame!

Anyway, I know what the ending is gonna look like now. I hope to start on another fic soon. It's what you do when you're unemployed and your future husband (let's call him Casey since that's his name for shorter) has an unhealthy obsession with saving America on Modern Warfare 2...Jayzus! 


	11. I'm Sorry

OK so the last chapter was NOT my best work. I'm trying to type and concentrate over friggin gun fire. WORK WITH ME FOLKS!

Ok, so this one is pretty intense too. I love writing other people's pain...can't you tell? Charles Anderson's reign of terror will soon end, however...ok just read this.

Blaine sat on the side of the road just inside of Westerville, smoke billowing from the hood of his car. Perfect. The rain didn't really help either. He assumed it was God's way of telling him he was being a dick and should just go back, hug Kurt tight and never let go, but his anger at the situation wouldn't quit throbbing in his heart.

Blaine saw the lights of his home on the hill overlooking the town. He needed his guitar. He got out and started walking, his hair plastering itself to his forehead and shivers of cold running up his spine. It took him a while, but he reached his front door. His father wasn't home, which was just as well. If he saw him in the state he was in, he'd be a killer.

He stepped inside the warm, dry house and ran up to his room. It was trashed. Thankfully, his guitar was lying on the bed, his sheets and comforter stripped and lying haphazardly on the floor. Apparently, his father took out his rage on his room. The door to his closet was busted in and there were holes all in the walls, the source being the old aluminum baseball bat Blaine used when he played at his old high school.

Blaine sighed and walked over, taking his guitar in his hands and studying it for damage. There was none.

He sat the thing on his knee and began strumming. He didn't know what he was playing but all he could think of was Kurt.  
The boy he loved. The boy he gave himself to. He knew Kurt was confused and he had liked Sam at McKinley. Blaine was just being stupid. Kurt would never actually cheat on him. He began to feel the sting of his actions and his words.

His fingers developed a mind of their own and told his head what to sing:

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away I missed you and things weren't the same

Cause everything inside it never comes out right And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days You get older and blame turns to shame

Cause everything inside it never comes out right And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

Every single day I think about how we came all this way The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right Oh yeah sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Blaine rested his head on the body of his guitar and sighed. He had to go back. He didn't know how, but he had to go back to Kurt's and get him back.

The front door opened. Damnit.

Blaine grabbed his guitar and snuck down the stairs. Maybe if he doesn't see me, I can sneak out, Blaine thinks.

His hand reachs the knob before he is ripped from it and slammed against the wall, his guitar hitting the ground with a sickening crack and a chorus of sour notes.

"I'm so sick of seeing your face here," his dad growled. "Why don't you just stay away!"

"YOU stay away! You kidnapped Lily!"

"She's my grandaughter!"

"You don't give a SHIT about her!"

Charles tightened his grip on Blaine's throat, rendering him completly unable to speak and barely able to breathe.

"I'm so sick of your mouth. You send your little fag boyfriend to take her from me, not even man enough to do it yourself, and then you also think you have a right to raise your hand at me and punch me! No more!"

In the table next to the door is where it had always been. It was a Colt .45 that was meant to be used only in emergencies.

Blaine heard a click and saw the shiny barrel pressed against his own face. "I can't take this anymore, boy. You came on a bad night."

Blaine kicked his father in the crotch and grabbed the gun as it hit the floor. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger. He had his Charles' shoulder and a pained cry came from his lips. Blaine scrambled backward and sprinted out of the house. Through the rain he could barely make out the highway but he ran for it. He had heard his father chase him, but he knew he was too fast.

Rounding the corner of the driveway, Blaine slumped against the brick column indicating the Anderson driveway. What had he done?

Here he was, running around with a gun- wait, damn. He had dropped it. It wouldn't be necessary. He heard a car. No one was on the highway. Blaine stared up the driveway and saw the headlights of his father's beamer flying toward him.

Blaine jumped up and ran as fast as he could along the side of the road next to the fence surrounding their land, thinking surely his father wouldn't-

It was the last thought he had before a heavy hunk of metal and light slammed into his back, sending him through the white picket fence and into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt didn't sleep. He didn't eat breakfast that morning. He didn't get ready and go to school with Finn. No word had come from Blaine and he had started to worry.

"Kurt, honey," Carol said, entering his room and sitting on his bed. "Please eat something."

"How could I do that, Carol? How could I feel something for Sam when I am in love with Blaine? Why is this so damn complicated?"

Carol pulled his head onto her shoulder and smoothed his hair. "Love is complicated. Tell me- what do you like about Sam?"

"I don't know, he's handsome, a dork, but still sexy."

"Ok, and what do you like about Blaine?"

Kurt thought for a moment. This was much harder. Not because he didn't love him...because there were too many things to describe.

"Everything. The way he smiles at me, the way his eyes light up with he laughs, how even when he's crying he's still the most handsome guy I've ever known-"

"Baby," Carol smiled. "Then what is all the confusion about?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, feeling Carol's smile on the side of his head. "You're right."

"Why don't you call him? Talk everything through and get the boy back here. I'm so worried. Have you heard anything from him-"

A loud cry came from downstairs. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Lily's voice sailed up the stairs.

Kurt and Carol ran downstairs. Lily was standing watching Bailey, who was simple crumpled on the floor, crying desperatly.

"Bailey, wha-"

"Blaine! Dad hit him with is car! They said he isn't waking up!"

Carol consoled the girl, trying to get his location out of her. Kurt was numb to it. Blaine...hit...car...why won't he wake up?

"Kurt! Come on, sweetie, get Lily, we have to get to the hospital!"

Lily ran over and leapt into Kurt's arms.

"Blaine," she said simply into Kurt's neck. She wanted him, too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt hated hospitals. He hated them even more now. They were told that the left temporal lobe of his brain was damaged. Due to splinters embedded in his eyes and surgery, he would definatly be blind. He had ten broken bones and severe gashes all over his body.  
On top of it all, there was no indication on when, or if, Blaine would ever wake up.

Bailey was inconsolable. Her twin, her other part, was possible dying in a hospital bed because of their own father, who's condition was unknown to them. At the moment, it was very hard to care.

It was almost four hours before anyone could see him and only two were allowed in at a time.

"I'll take Lily. You two go. Kurt, I know this is hard for you, but make sure she's ok," Carol patted his shoulder.

Kurt didn't feel it, but he saw her do it and figured it would have made him feel better. He wrapped his fingers in Bailey's and walked toward Blaine's room.

"I can't..."

"You can, sweetie," Kurt hugged her. "He needs you."

Bailey finally pushed the door open and the sound of a respirator met their ears.

"God, Blaine," Bailey gasped. Her eyes found him before Kurt's did and his heart seemed to shatter in his chest.

He was barely recognizable through the wires, tubes and bandages. There was a bedpan next to him filled with pieces of wood.

"The fence...He drove him through the fence..."

Kurt didn't hear. He was afraid to touch him in fear of breaking the fragile boy. The doctors had to shave the side of his head to do surgery on his brain. Bailey sat down in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Blaine? I know you're in there some where. You remember when Uncle Jack was in his coma and you said sometimes people could hear what's going on around them? Please, brother. Just let me know. I'm here. Kurt, too."

He was still. The only movement was the slow rise and fall of his chest. Kurt placed his fingertips on it, letting his hand rise and fall with it. It was the only true indication that Blaine was still alive.

"I can't...I just need to leave for a minute," Bailey stood up, wiping her eyes.

"I'll be right here. I'll always be here for you," He kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

"We're gonna be ok. So is Blaine."

Bailey simply sniffed into his shoulder and let go, walking out of the room, leaving Kurt with Blaine. The sounds from the respirator and the other various machines pumping life force into him were amplified.

Kurt didn't speak. He stared at the boy, his hand resting lightly on Blaine's for almost an hour. If he stared hard enough,  
maybe he would wake up.

Finally, he spoke.

"Blaine... I'm so sorry. I hope it's not too late for me to beg for your forgiveness, but as soon as you wake up, I'll do anything I can. Blaine, I love you more than words can describe. Carol helped me figure it all out and I don't have feelings for Sam! I know me sitting here asking isn't gonna bring you back, but please, baby, wake up..."

A nurse walked in. "Sweetie, his visiting hours are over. Unless you're staying with him, you can come back tomorrow after ten."

"I'm staying. His sister is in no condition."

The nurse saw his hands on Blaine's. "Are you his partner?"

"Boyfriend," Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes. "Partner someday, maybe, if this all ends well."

The nurse rubbed his back. "The good news is he's stable. The blindness will take much getting used to, but I assure you he'll be back someday."

Kurt nodded and thanked the nurse. As he walked out to send Bailey home to sleep, he said, "The guy who hit him...it was his father."

"I know. An investigation is underway."

"Not that I really care at this point, but where is his father?"

"He died on scene. This boy was very lucky. Luckiest I've ever seen," she smiled at Kurt. His heart began to slide itself back together. Blindness was nothing compared to what could have happened.

Kurt walked back to the waiting room to see New Directions, the Warblers, his parents, Lily and Bailey, and Mr. Schue sitting in the waiting room, causing stares for being such a big crowd.

"Kurt, is he ok?"

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"Is he gonna die?"

"Guys, stop, let him breathe," Mr. Shue walked over and hugged Kurt. "Are you holding up?"

"Better than I should be. He's gonna be blind."

Gasps erupted and teary eyes welled up even more.

"No more guitar," Wes said thoughtfully. "That guitar was what kept him from losing his mind his first few months at Dalton."

"Yeah, he used to take Disney songs and revamp them for acoustic." David smiled. "Had everyone singing along."

Kurt had never heard the two Warblers so sentimental. He knew the three boys were close, but Blaine had memories with them,  
just like he had with everyone else.

"Dad, I wanna stay here tonight. Bailey doesn't need to be here right now and she needs to rest. Is that ok?"

"Of course, son. Let us know if anything changes. We'll see you in the morning. Try and get some sleep, ok? You look terrible."

Kurt nodded and watched the crowd leave, each one patting Kurt's shoulder and the occasional kiss on the cheek from the girls.  
He didn't care about sleep. He didn't care about anything but seeing Blaine's eyes again. What really killed him is that Blaine would never be able to see his. See the need and love in them that Blaine always loved so much.

Kurt entered Blaine's room and the nurse was still working on his tubes.

"His vitals are up. In the morning, we will try taking him off the respirator," she smiled at him. He had no real clue what she meant, but she was smiling. It must be good.

"The cafeteria is down the hall, to the left. Breakfast starts and six," she started toward the door. "I'll pray for him, sweetie.  
You really seem to care for him and he's gonna need all the help he can get."

Kurt wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thank you very much."

"See you in an hour," she shut the door. Kurt took up his seat next to Blaine's bed, ready to sit out the night.

He didn't know what to do, so he just began to talk to him, telling him stories from his childhood like his obsession with the Power Rangers and, against what Blaine may assume, his favorite was always the red ranger. He talked about how he used to watch The Sound of Music with his Mom and that his name came from said musical. He discussed life after his Mom and all the shenanigans of the glee club at McKinley before he transferred.

"I mean, we really thought we were something, busting a move in the library to MC Hammer, but then the librarian wanted us to perform at her church. It was terrible," Kurt smiled slightly. It hurt to smile. He felt like he had no reason to. His reason to smile was lying in the bed in front of him, unable to see or hear him.

"Then one day, we found out we were competing against Dalton Academy for sectionals. I went to scope out the competition in my poor excuse for a disguise at a school where uniforms are required," Kurt swiped his thumb absently over Blaine's frozen hand.

"I figured I needed to ask someone where I was being basically shoved to by the crowd on the stairs and there you were," he smiled. "When you turned around and I saw those beautiful brown eyes staring up at me, I literally felt my heart stop. You took my hand and led me to the senior commons. As usual, you criticized my outfit of choice, but you turned around and I heard your amazing voice for the first time. I know you didn't really know me then and you didn't have those feelings yet, but it really felt like you were singing to me."

Kurt lifted Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He had suffered from hypothermia and still wasn't quite warmed up yet, but Kurt cupped it in his and blew warm breath. He knew Blaine wouldn't know, but it made him feel warm, more here.

"Blaine, we're young. I know it and you do, too, but I hope you wake up soon. I want to be with you forever. I want a house and maybe a dog or a chinchilla, since you're so damn desperate for one," he smiled, thinking back to their 'learing each other'  
session the day of Pavarotti's funeral.

"I want a beautiful child of our own. I love how you are with Lily and I know you'd be a wonderful father," Kurt choked up.

He thought about it. Blaine holding a small pink baby close to his chest and rocking it to sleep.

"The only thing that kills me is you'll never see again. God, the things we take for granted. You'll never see Lily grow up,  
see the people around you change, grass, sun, flowers... I know you are tough though, baby. You'll find a way to either use it to you're advantage or make a goofy joke," Kurt's tears were falling heavily on Blaine's hand, which he had to his cheek.

"That's why I've always looked up to you, Blaine. You're so positive, even through all the horrible things you have been put through and had to handle for others. You're a hero, baby. My hero."

Blaine's finger brushed Kurt's cheek. Kurt took it as him shifting Blaine's hand, but a moment later, it happened again.

"B...Blaine? Baby, if you can hear me, move you're hand again."

After a few seconds, Blaine's fingers curled into a loose fist.

Kurt ran to the call button and pressed it, barely able to steady his hands enough to push it.

"It's ok, baby, you're gonna be fine now," Kurt took Blaine's hand again, squeezing it tight.

The nurse burst in with his doctor.

"He moved his hand."

"How long ago?" the doctor asked, the nurse checking all of his tubes agian.

"The first time was about two minutes ago, then I asked him to do it again and he did." Kurt was hoping this wasn't bad.

"Wow, ok, Cheri, go get the physical therapist and another nurse. I'm gonna check him out real quick and if this is the real deal, we gotta get that respirator out of him."

The nurse, Cheri, nodded and headed to the nurse's station.

"Son, I know this is gonna be hard, but could you go wait out in the waiting room for a bit? I'll let you know as soon as we're done."

"Anything, just bring him back, ok?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, son."

Kurt walked out to the waiting room and sat down, hoping that next time he stepped into Blaine's room, he could see his beautiful eyes again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok you can totally sue me for not knowing a damn thing about brain surgery or how the post op works :P i'm in nursing school not brain doctor school! jehzzz

Ok, so pretty heavy stuff. super angsty, fluffy and sad all rolled into one looooooong chapter. more to come...don't burn me at the stake if it sucks...I hate heat... 


	12. You're Still Beautiful

this is set a few days later...so yeah. I took into consideration many of you guy's reviews and I have to say, i feel much better about how this is gonna turn out. You guys rock!

ON TO THE SHOW! Insert silly comment about Casey playing video games here. :D

Kurt finally had gotten caught up on the school work he had missed the past few days. It was the end of his first day back after Blaine woke up and it was full of questions, pats on the shoulder and 'it's gonna be ok's and Kurt was just ready to see Blaine. He had been sedated three times due to shock and panic attacks, so for the past few days, Kurt stared at a sleeping version of his lover.

He walked into the room where Blaine was and saw Cheri fiddling with Blaine's IV. Kurt's heart broke as he looked at Blaine's expression. He was lost. Being blinded couldn't be good for the mind, especially when it was done so abruptly and frighteningly.

"Good afternoon, Kurt," Cheri smiled and finished her work on the IV. Blaine's expression turned from lost to almost fear.

"Hi, Cheri. How is he today?" he whispered to her.

"Not as bad as he has been. He's still in a little shock and he won't say anything. We've gotten in contact with his mother.  
She's coming in from France."

Kurt nodded and looked back over at Blaine. The boy hadn't seen his mother in seven years. Now would be just like speaking to her on the phone. All voice and no face.

"I'll leave you two alone. Maybe he'll talk to you," she patted Kurt's shoulder and walked out.

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine's bed, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, baby. It's me," Kurt took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Blaine, you have to say something. We need to know if you even can speak. We don't know anything about the extent of the damage if you don't say something."

"Fine," was all he said.

"No you're not, Blaine. What are you thinking about?"

"Eyes," he replied.

Kurt was very confused. "Eyes?"

Blaine reached his hand up to find Kurt's face. Kurt took the boy's hand and placed it against his cheek. Blaine's thumb caressed the brow bone of Kurt's eye.

"Eyes."

"You...you miss my eyes?"

Blaine nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Blue."

What was going on? Kurt swallowed back tears. "Blaine, baby, what do you remember about what happened to you?"

Blaine seemed to be concentrating, almost fighting to put a sentence together in his brain, but all he got out was, "Sorry."

Kurt fell apart. He grasped Blaine's hand in his and held them to his forehead, letting his tears fall heavily.

"Blaine, please do be sorry. I know this isn't the best time, but I have nothing for Sam. I should have known before that you were the one I truly loved and if I had just realized that you wouldn't be here right now. I should be the sorry one."

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Kurt, love you."

It was sad. Blaine's brain couldn't form sentences. He was speech impared, but every emotion in his body was projected through his attempts. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, who in turn did the same.

"We're gonna be ok, right, baby?" Kurt asked, minding the bandage on Blaine's head but still managing to twine his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Ok," he replied. A soft knock came at the door. Blaine jumped a little, but Kurt soothed him. "Come in."

Bailey walked in followed by a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and Lily in her arms. Lily had yet to see Blaine.

"Bebe," his mother said mournfully, putting Lily down and walking carefully to the bed.

"You're mom's here, baby, I'm getting up," Kurt stood. He still didn't know if he had to tell Blaine every little thing he did, but he wasn't chancing another panic attack.

"I am Elsya, Blaine's mozer," the woman introduced herself in her thick French accent. "You are Kurt, no?"

"I am," Kurt replied.

"Lily 'az told me so much about you. She really loves you," she smiled. Elsya walked and sat next to Blaine.

"Bebe? 'ow are you?"

Blaine didn't answer. He simple reached his hand out to find her and when he did, he lay his head in the crook of her neck and cried, clinging to her desperatly.

"Shush, shush, I am here. I will not leave you again, bebe," she muttered French encouragments into his ear as he seemed to struggle with his words again. "Maman," followed by "angry" and then "gun".

This struck everyone in the room. No one knew about a gun.

"What gun, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Dad."

"He tried to shoot you?"

He just nuzzled his head into his mother's neck and she rubbed his arm lovingly.

"I never would have thought Charles would do somesing like zis," she shook her head angrily.

"He died. Freak accident with a piece of the fence apparently. They said he had a gunshot wound in his arm," Bailey said,  
looking a little shocked. They finally pieced together that Blaine must have shot his father. Conclusions couldn't be drawn until Blaine's speech was better, if it ever got better.

Lily tugged on Kurt's hand. He knelt down and took her hands in his.

"Blaine's really sick, baby. Did mommy tell you?"

Lily nodded. "He can't see."

Kurt nodded and picked her up. She looked a little frightened as Kurt sat on his other side, Lily in his lap.

"You can touch him, baby. He won't mind."

Blaine turned his gaze in the direction where Kurt was talking to Lily. He didn't see darkness, just dim light, as though he wasn't wearing his contacts and the lights were dim. Shapes were smeared together but he saw movement. It was frustrating. Almost as much as the the battle for coherence in his brain.

Lily took one of Blaine's fingers in her tiny hand and squeezed. He closed his eyes and fought for words.

"Lilybug," he got out. She smiled and kissed his hand. A small smile crept across Blaine's face and he got out the word "hug".

Lily crawled up beside him and snuggled against his chest, carefully as directed by Elsya, and he wrapped his arms around her,  
his smile still planted on his face.

Kurt felt Bailey walk up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Just thank you."

Kurt hugged her hands and stared back at his boyfriend, hoping to see many more sweet smiles on his face, whether he can see or not.

Three months seemed to fly by unnoticed. School ended and after intense study sessions, Blaine managed to pass junior year from the confines of his hospital bed.

The doctors were absolutely blown away by Blaine. The damage to his brain had in fact affected his speech, but through intense therapy and many, many long nights of Kurt sitting up in his bed with him, he managed to almost completly recover. Sometimes,  
he stalled with is words, giving him almost a stutter, but none of that mattered. The old Blaine was coming back.

Kurt currently sat in Blaine's bed at his mother's new house in Lima, watching Blaine fool around on the guitar Kurt got for him with money he had from working in his father's shop.

"I know your old one broke, so I figured you could try and pick it back up," he said when he gave it to Blaine, taking his hands and guiding Blaine's fingers over it.

"Wow, Kurt. You shouldn't have," he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I wanted to," he kissed him back. The accident had definatly affected Blaine's ability to turn Kurt's knees to jelly. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly. "Thank you," he said against them.

"Anything for you, baby," Kurt replied, and he never broke his promise.

Blaine played an unfamiliar song that Kurt found beautiful. He watched the boy play, his eyes still absent, but no less full of emotion. It was slow, but not mournful.

"What's that you're playing?"

"I would say I wrote it, but we both know I can't really do that," he joked. I knew it, Kurt thought to himself, he made it into a joke.

"I came up with it last night after you left. I just play it over and over and by the end of it, my fingers just kind of go."

"I'm glad you can still play. I love hearing you play."

"I love you," Blaine smiled. He lay his guitar down on the floor and stood up. Kurt walked to him and took his hand, guiding him to the bed.

"Had a feeling this was where you wanted to go," Kurt smiled as Blaine lay down, covering his face with is arm.

"You learn to read minds while I was lying in my bed of horror?"

"No, I just know you and I know I wanted to cuddle anyway, so I figured I'd help you along," Kurt smirked.

"Taking advantage of me, Hummel?" Blaine tossed back an equally flirty smirk.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, cupping his cheek in his hand and running his thumb across a small scar on Blaine's cheek. Blaine's hands reached up and ran his fingers up Kurt's shirt, causing the boy to hiss slightly.

"Feel good?" Blaine moaned softly against his mouth.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt responded, pulling them up on the bed to the pillows. They had had sex since Blaine had come home from the hospital. Nothing had changed. Things had quite improved. Kurt attributed this to the fact that he thought Blaine may not wake up and he now cherished the fact that he was still alive and breathing. Things were hard the first time, due to the fact that Blaine's vision was gone, but as Blaine proposed after the first time, they should just keep practicing.

Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and began kissing down Kurt's stubbled jaw and neck. In the summer, Kurt tended to let shaving daily slide, which drove Blaine wild.

Blaine nibbled on the soft spot between Kurt's neck and collarbone, eliciting a deep moan from him.

"God, baby, that feels good," Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, his finger brushing the surgical scar that was still trying to heal.

Blaine had read once that when you lose one sense that the other's are intensified. The natural scent of his lover seemed to wrap itself around him, and the brush of his fingertips on his skin burned with a fire that brought Blaine metaphorically to his knees.

"I love you," Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck.

"I love you, too, Blaine. More than anything."

Blaine rolled them over to where Kurt was on top of him and ground Kurt's hips against his, bring beautiful moans from both of their lips.

"P..Please, baby, I need you," Kurt said between kisses.

Blaine sat up and removed Kurt's t-shirt and Kurt did the same with Blaine. Blaine's injuries were still evident and always would be. Kurt traced each individual scar with is fingers, taking in the still beautiful body of his lover.

"How bad is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's not. You're still beautiful," Kurt fought tears, lying him back down to lay kisses against Blaine's chest and torso.

The two boys made beautiful love. At their climaxes, tears and sweat mixed together and heavy scents filled the air and, though Blaine couldn't see him, he could feel Kurt smiling as Blaine cried out his name and released inside of him. As they lay, naked and tired against one another, they knew, no matter what, they had each other. Forever.

dude, two more chapter! WHAT! yeah, we're coming to the end of our crazy journey together, but haz no fear, faithful readers,  
I'm about to start work on something new. It's pretty AU, so you can't really expect much of the ND's in this one. A few, but it's future!fic. Ok, so yeah...no gunfire tonight, just Disney movie marathon with Casey and our friends. pretty epic.

I'm the douchebag who'd rather write fanfiction...I'm Jessie McCartney's douche!

WATCH 'ARCHER' FROM LAST NIGHT, FOLKS! Our sweet Darren puts on his Irish accent and betrays the mob! haha 


	13. Beach Weddings and Daylight

THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER!

yeah, I know, Lemoney Snicket taught me that word...So yeah, here's a few years later...4 to be precise. It's lovely.

I'm going to assume that ignorance will die away and gay marriage will be acceptable in the state of Florida, so yeah...

Take a guess...

"And do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be you're lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer,  
in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I always have, and I still do."

Kurt smiled brightly. They stood on a beach on the Gulf, in front of each of their families, friends and former teachers,  
both wearing white button downs and khaki pants, feet bare against the warm sand. Lily, now six, stood with a basket of rose petals, smiling at her uncles. The sun was setting against the horizon of the ocean and the salty air filled Blaine's senses to the point where he felt his heart would explode. No, his vision had not improved but three days before, his mother proposed a very intricate surgery. They discovered it not long ago, but Blaine was iffy. He wanted to do it, but it was very delicate and not 100% accurate. He was finally convinced, but the wedding wouldn't wait. As much as Kurt pushed for him to at least consider waiting until after the surgery, Blaine wouldn't have it. It was planned and he wanted Kurt to have his special wedding. He designed the wedding especially for Blaine, who was a total beach bum, but he would never tell him that.

"Then by the power vested in my by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you life partners."

The crowd around them clapped, cried and cheered as the two husbands -God that would get taking used to- exchanged their first kiss. Even Burt Hummel, who had never been an emotional man, let his tears fall and a beaming smile split his face.

Kurt and Blaine finished McKinley and headed straight for New York, Blaine for a music degree, which he blew out of the water, and Kurt for fashion design, which was also a breeze. They had lived together for three years before Blaine walked in one day with his guitar, a dozen roses, and a black velvet box. He played the song that became his first Billboard hit for Kurt then got down on one knee, revealing the simple, white gold band with three diamonds. It couldn't have been more perfect than that, Kurt decided. He learned to appreciate little things like songs and roses instead of elaborate displays after Blaine's accident and now, it was these little gestures that made his days worth living.  
~~~~

That night, they sat on the beach together, the moon shining brightly as the waves brushed their toes as it rose to shore.  
Their families and friends had gone and they were spending their honeymoon in a beautiful beachside penthouse Blaine's mother had.

"Are you scared about it?" Kurt asked Blaine, reguarding the surgery scheduled exactly one month from that day.

"A little. What if it doesn't work? I just worry about wasting the money."

Kurt took his husband's hand and kissed his fingertips. "Blaine, anything that would help you is not a waste of money. You haven't been truly happy since the accident and I know that it has to do with your sight."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. You know what I miss the most?"

"My eyes?"

Blaine smiled. "How'd you guess?"

"Because the first thing you said to me when I finally got to see you was 'eyes'."

"Really?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "I'll never forget it."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Tell me what it's like. Here on the beach."

"It's beautiful. The moon's bright, the water is shining. I believe there's a couple making out behind the dock."

Blaine laughed. "Really, Kurt? You had to give me that? Now that's what I'm seeing."

"I just wanted to see you laugh. There's no one there." Kurt hugged Blaine close.

"Husband," Blaine said against Kurt's ear.

"Husband," Kurt repeated. They weren't really sure how long they sat there, holding each other, but it didn't matter.  
The world stopped. Blaine's vision didn't matter. Nothing did. Only they mattered.

"Ok, Mr. Anderson, are you ready to see if this worked?" the nurse asked Blaine, Kurt standing off to the side, his hands shaking in anticipation.

Blaine nodded, just as nervous. He felt the bandages pulled off his eyes and a bright light met his eyes. Daylight.

He blinked a couple times before he adjusted. There he was. Hair shorter, style of dress a little more toned down, but there they were. Icy blue and shining with anticipation. Blaine stood up and walked toward him. Blaine had put on enough inches to now be eye level with him.

"Kurt," he cupped his husband's pale face in his hands. "There you are."

Kurt covered his mouth with his hands. "Can you...?"

Blaine nodded. "And you're as gorgeous as the day I met you, baby."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, tears soaking Blaine's blue button down collar. Blaine didn't want to close his eyes ever again. All he wanted was to look around, to take in the world he had missed for 4 long years.

"Come back in two weeks, Mr. Anderson, and we'll check you again. Congratulations," the nurse smiled and walked out.

Blaine and Kurt went to the waiting room where his mother, Bailey, Lily and Burt were all waiting on him. When Blaine caught sight of Lily, his knees buckled and he stopped. She was no longer the baby girl he would scoop up in his arms and play with finger paints with. She was now six and her long black hair was pulled in a half pony tail and she was missing her two front teeth.

"Blaine! Can you see now!" she ran over to him, no longer right above his knee but midway up his torso. He knelt down and hugged her tight.

"Yeah, baby, I can see. You are so beautiful," he smiled through tears. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

A few days went by with paparazzi, journalists and fans baraging Kurt and Blaine in public, questions flying about regaining his sight. It was international news. Blind musician regains sight. One particular interviewer asked a question that Kurt had never thought to ask. It was right off Times Square as Kurt and Blaine were headed back to their penthouse from the market.

"So, Blaine, you're father passed away the night of your accident. Do you feel any anger toward him now after all of this?"

Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's waist, contemplating his answer.

"Yes and no. My dad tried to kill me. Plain and simple. It's hard not to feel hatred toward someone who does something like that. But not even caring to, he taught me something. People may think being able to sit on the beach and watch the moon is stupid or seeing daylight or even walking down the street and seeing people walk past. I learned in a very hard way that none of that stuff is stupid. Nothing should be taken for granted in our lives. My husband stood by me every step of the way, telling me what the moon looked like over the ocean, whether it was raining out or not, or when a passerby was wearing one of his designs.  
He helped me through those stupid little things and I will never take him or those things for granted again."

The interviewer smiled and thanked him, her eyes lingering on Kurt with admiration. As she walked away, Kurt looked at Blaine,  
his eyes shining with tears.

"You are amazing."

"It's how I feel," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Come on, we have a crazy day tomorrow and we gotta be ready," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist again and they walked back home, Kurt feeling more loved and needed than ever before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One year later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It took. Congratulations, Ms. Berry, you're pregnant."

Blaine hugged Kurt and Rachael into a tight embrace. To be sure it took, both men donated, so the real father wasn't known, but it didn't matter. Rachael Berry agreed to be their surrogate so they could have a family.

"You're gonna be dads! Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

"I know. I never thought I'd have a kid," Blaine beamed. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Why," Kurt smiled, knowing his cheesy husband all too well.

"The famous Rachael Berry is carrying my kid, duh," he smirked. Kurt swatted his arm and hugged him close.

"I'm so happy that you're gonna doing this with me. I wouldn't dream of raising a family with anyone else, Kurt. You're gonna be an amazing father."

"You too. God...I just realized... what the hell are we gonna name it?"

Blaine laughed. "We have nine months to figure it out, dummy," he used his favorite nickname for Kurt, who despised it, but always smiled back.

"Yeah, well, we also only have nine months to set up a nursery and settle all the legal craziness."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead. "And we'll do it. Together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nine months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt and Blaine paced the waiting room with their parents and friends, wondering what the hell was taking so damn long.

"Don't the just like, pull it out?" Finn asked.

Kurt and Blaine both just stopped and looked at him, shaking their heads in unison. Blaine scratched at his goatee, a nervous habit he developed shortly after growing the thing.

"Boys, she's only been in there for thirty minutes. It could be a while," Carol grinned at the pacing husbands.

"Thirty minutes? Are you kidding me?" Kurt stared in disbelief. Now that his hair was shorter, he was able to run his fingers through it without destroying it.

"Son, calm down. I know how you feel- I was the same way with you- but walking a hole in the floor doesn't help," Burt chuckled.  
"Sit down and I'll go get a coffee, ok?"

Kurt sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs and lay he head back against the wall. Blaine plopped down next to him.

"Excited?"

"Nervous. We should have let Rachael tell us the sex. I just feel like we're about to meet a complete stranger."

"The baby is ours, Kurt. No stranger. And besides, I like the feeling of suprise. We have a name for both, and we're gonna be ok. Ok?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. Burt came running back in. "They got the baby on the way to the nursery."

Blaine and Kurt hopped up and basically ran toward the elevators and met up with the nurse pushing a cart. Inside the small plastic box, as Finn called it, was the most beautiful thing either boy had ever seen.

It was a handsome little boy. His eyes were amber brown and wide open, staring around in excitement.

"Yeah, he's definatly yours, Blaine," Bailey clapped his shoulder. "He has the same look you get when you hear 'John Mayer at Madison Square Garden'."

Blaine popped Bailey's arm, but didn't take his eyes away. He slid his arm around his husband's waist.

"Our little boy," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled proudly. "Our little boy."

yeah you guys totally thought they were gonna have a girl! Well, we'll see. Actually, just read the epilogue. I suck at trying to end stories, so sorry if it ends up being cheesy.

also, forgive the cheeseball shit in the middle and stuff. I'm one of the cheesiest people I know. I put Kraft Mac and Cheese to shame, yo.

ANYWAY thanks for sticking with me! Hope you enjoyed the story and hope you come back for another installment of 'Kayla trying to write Klaine stuuuuuuuuuuuff' da dada daaaaaaa!

Ok. :) 


	14. Epilogue Vesectomys are Expensive

Epilogue- 15 years later

"Dad, Papa, I'm heading out!"

"Come here a minute," Blaine called from the living room, his old guitar in hand. He had retired from music and decided he would teach it instead. He and Kurt moved back to Lima, where Blaine was currently teaching New Directions.

"Yeah, Papa?" Brayden leaned against the door frame.

"Where are you going?"

"The Lima Bean with Liz and then we're gonna go see a movie. That's all," he held his hands up in innocence. Blaine had walked in on Brayden and his girlfriend, Liz, the day before. He hoped having the sex talk with his son would be punishment enough, but Blaine keeps putting it off.

"Brayden, you keep you're head on tonight and don't do anything stupid. You're Dad would kill you."

"He threatened a visectomy," Brayden recalled the night before when Kurt went on about throwing himself around and not thinking about his future. He knew he was right. Dad was always right.

At that moment, Kurt and Isabela, their second child, walked in carrying bags of groceries.

"Brayden's going out, any words of wisdom?" Blaine smirked at Kurt. After nearly twenty years of knowing each other, they still knew what looks to use to make the other blush.

"Visectomys are expensive," Kurt winked at Brayden and clapped his shoulder. "Don't risk it."

Brayden laughed. "Ok, Dad, I get it. Gotta go! Bye, Papa, bye, dad, bye Izzy!"

"Isabela!" the seven year old snapped at him. This one was definatly Kurt's.

"Papa, guess what I did today..."

Blaine had watched Kurt walk back to the kitchen and start on dinner. He still, after all these years, after all the shit they had been through, couldn't believe that Kurt was his. When Blaine needed a home for him and his family, Kurt was there.  
When Blaine's father finally revealed how he felt about him, Kurt was there. For the years of blindness that caused him to become very dependent, Kurt was there. Now, 19 years and 4 months from the day they met on the steps at Dalton Academy,  
Kurt Anderson still stood as a solid figure in his life.

"Papa!"

He snapped back to his senses to see Isabela standing with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side, her long chestnut hair immaculatly fixed, very remnicantly of her Dad.

"Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, baby, what was it?"

"Could you help me with my spelling homework? We have to know thirty words by Monday and Dad cooking."

Blaine smiled. Izzy always asked for help, but this time he couldn't help be think of all the times when he was her age and he asked for help, only to be told to go do it himself. He was not Charles Anderson. He never would be. He was gonna be the dad he had always wanted and the one Kurt always told him he would be.

"Yeah, baby, let's get to it," Blaine kissed her cheek and headed toward the dinner table, stopping to kiss Kurt deeply.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine."  



End file.
